Jerk
by MrSpockify
Summary: A new addition to the Glee club is made. He's tall, handsome, charming, and he has a great voice. Oh, yeah. And he hates Kurt. T for some language and violence. The 'f' word is used often, due to the bromance I created between Finn and Puck.
1. New Addition

**Notes: **I don't own Glee (unfortunately…). Also, I hope nobody thinks this is a stab at Texans. My grandparents live in Texas, I've been there, it's a nice place. Haha

This is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope I did it justice.

Please review. I don't get many reviews, but I love them!

* * *

><p><strong>Jerk<strong>

Chapter 1

New addition

The Glee club smiled happily as Mr. Shcue announced that there was to be a new member of the club. Someone named Anthony West, transferring from Texas. Their eyes slid over to the door as a tall, muscular boy walked in. His shaven head, dark eyes, and his bulky build made him look slightly intimidating, but everyone smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Shcuester." He said, nodding at the teacher politely. He stood in front of the class, hands behind his back and his head high. Looking cocky, some of the kids noted, but disregarded casually. "I am Anthony, but you can call me Tony. I'm from Texas, if you couldn't tell from the accent." He had a thick southern accent, obviously Texan.

"Where in Texas are you from?" Finn asked, trying to be polite.

"Houston. Great place, by the way." He said, grinning. He was about to thank Mr. Shcue again and take a seat, but another voice piped up.

"What's it like in Houston?" Anthony looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the lady that asked the question. But he soon realized that it wasn't, in fact, a lady, but a guy. He looked at the young man who smiled over at him. He had brown hair and very pink cheeks, but seemed to him a friendly-looking person. Anthony furrowed his brow.

"I don't know," he muttered, unsure about that one. He cleared his throat and kept his cool, not wanting to seem off or rude. "It's big, that's for sure. But all of the people are really nice." He smiled and sat down, farthest away from the pink-cheeked boy with a girly voice. He was sitting next to someone who introduced themselves as simply 'Puck'. Strange name, he thought, but let it slide.

Nobody noticed the small hesitation in his earlier answer, luckily, and class continued. Anthony sang a song, _The_ _Lazy Song _by Bruno Mars. Everyone was happy to see that he could dance well, and sing even better. He had a twang in his voice as he sang, but it sounded good with every other voice.

After school, the club went out for coffee, and they invited Anthony so they could get to know him better. Already, everyone loved him. He was smart and charming, and he had a way with words. Not to mention all of the girls found him attractive. He bought every drink ordered, and insisted it was no big deal. They would have argued further, but the accent was so smooth, they couldn't reply.

"So you ride bulls?" Rachel asked, gawking over her cup of coffee. He had just told a story about some bull riding experience, and everyone was captivated.

"After that? Hell no!" He expressed, scoffing and shaking his head. "The scar is a reminder why, too." He pouted jokingly and rubbed his lower back. Everyone laughed in unison, absolutely adoring him. They were thrilled to have this new addition to the club, and even more thrilled to have this addition to their friends.

Mercedes looked at the time on her phone and sighed. "I gotta go, sorry." She smiled apologetically, but there was no need. Brittney, Artie, Sam, Rachel, and Puck all looked at the time and nodded, standing.

There was a chorus of "Me too" and "I have to go" before, eventually, only Finn, Kurt, and Anthony were left.

"Sorry to bum you out, Tony, but I guess we probably have to go, too." Fin said, shrugging. He stood up and turned to leave, nodding at Kurt. "Burt might get mad if we come home too late again."

"I'll be there in a sec." Kurt said over his shoulder to Finn, who was his ride home. He turned back to Anthony and smiled up at the big, bulky man in a friendly manner. "The Glee club really is excited to have you. You have a great voice, and a personality to top it." Kurt smiled with his mouth shut, tilting his head and staring happily up at the larger man.

"Why do you sound like a girl?" Kurt was taken aback. He scrunched up his forehead and chuckled slightly, not sure he heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"Your voice. It's high-pitched and girly." Anthony laughed and shook his head. "It's really weird, and I think you should probably talk differently. People might get the wrong idea."

Kurt slowly but surely raised his eyebrows, then dropped his jaw open, and instantly looked different. He had a 'Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Willis' look on his face. "Um, I'm sorry, sir, but this is the way I sound. If you don't like my voice, that's your own problem, not mine." He turned heel and stomped out the door, furious. When Finn saw him, he was about to ask what happened, but Kurt silenced him.

"Just drive." He ordered, and Finn was happy to oblige.

Once home, Kurt was forced to listen to Finn talk endlessly about Anthony to their parents. Oh, how he was laying it on thick. He made the man sound like a King, a _God!_ The way he spoke of his actions, his personality, his voice. Oh, it was his voice that got Kurt the most. The way Finn made it seem as if Anthony had the voice of an angel. He had a 'deep, mesmerizing, amazing, fantastic, awesome, one-of-a-kind' voice according to Finn. Kurt wanted to be sick.

He made his way up to his room and closed the door in a civilized fashion by slamming it as hard as he could. It shuttered for a moment before growing still, leaving Kurt in a silent room. He fell down onto his bed, staring angrily up at the ceiling. For a while, he just lay there, not thinking, just breathing. After a long time, he sat up. There was no reason to waste his time on this… this…

Kurt couldn't even think of a rude word to describe the guy, and it made him even more angry. Why did the wonderful, charming, _rude_ guy have to be so hard to insult. Suddenly he stopped, frozen in thought.

Why should he be wasting his time even hating the guy? What had he done? He just innocently pointed out that Kurt had a girly voice. There was no harm in that. He probably hadn't meant it in a bad way. He was probably just wondering why.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, standing up and smiling to himself in the quiet room. He was just over reacting. It was nothing to worry about.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I'll take any criticism you think will help me. I have the story kind of planned out, and I hope it gets better.<p>

Please review! Thank you!


	2. The Weapon

**Notes: **Thank you so much for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I was surprised so many people liked it.

Chapter 2

The Weapon

Anthony walked through the hallways of his new school, enjoying it all. The classes were great, the food was… eh. But the people were the greatest part. Everyone was so nice to him, and they seemed to actually like him. He was overjoyed at the Glee club. He had been in choir at his old school, but this. This was brand new, and he loved it. All of the members were great. Except, that one boy was very strange. Anthony had a weird feeling about him.

He pushed Kurt to the back of his mind and made his way to his locker, smiling brightly at Santana as he passed her. He wasn't sure if he should be intimidated or flattered by some of her comments, but she was feisty, that's for sure.

Anthony opened his locker and smiled at the kid next to him; a football player, if he guessed correctly.

"You're in Glee club, right?" The jock asked, shutting his locker and slightly glaring at Anthony.

"Yeah. I just transferred." He grinned for an instant, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Anthony." His accent was thicker than usual, probably due to his bright mood.

The athlete looked at the hand for a moment before taking it in his own. "Karofsky. Dave Karofsky." They shook hands, then Anthony closed his locker and they started walking down the hall.

"So how's Glee club going?" Karofsky asked, not really caring. He was half-wondering why a Glee club member was following him down the hall.

"Oh, it's fantastic! Everyone's really nice." He answered enthusiastically.

"Everyone?" Suddenly Karofsky had an idea. He held back a joyful, menacing laugh. If he could get someone, _any_one, from the Glee club on his side about Kurt. Well, that would be the best thing to ever happen.

"Well, there is this one kid…" Anthony trailed off, remembering the pink-cheeked boy who gave him lip about pointing out his voice.

"Who was it?" Karofsky asked a bit too excitedly. He could feel himself leaning into his question heavily, hoping with everything that it was who he thought it would be.

"I think his name is Kurt." Karofsky held back a cry of enthusiasm. "He got snippy with me. But I think it was my fault." Anthony shrugged, looking around to make sure Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen. Although he wasn't too fond of him, he didn't want to hurt the fellow.

"It probably wasn't." Karofsky said, looking down at his feet, completely full of shit. "He does that with everyone. Someone will say something to him, then he'll snap at them." He made himself look sulky and shrugged sadly. "But what are you going to do?" He said lightheartedly, smiling slightly now.

"I don't know." Anthony answered, feeling a little reassured about the kid. He had thought that Kurt just didn't like him, but now he was starting to realize he was just kind of rude. Suddenly he remembered that his question to Kurt had gone unanswered yesterday. "So why does he talk like that?" he asked, turning back to Karofsky.

"You mean like a girl?" Anthony nodded, curious. "Well, he bats for the other team, if you know what I mean." Karofsky almost grinned as Anthony grimaced.

"That's… Oh…" He muttered, seeing the boy in a whole new light. He glanced over at the athlete and frowned. "I'm just a pretty big Christian, you know…" Karofsky nodded roughly.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. I think it's sick." Karofsky realized he could actually make this work. They passed Kurt, but he didn't notice them.

Anthony was relieved to find that it wasn't just him who thought it was gross. He saw Kurt pass them, but didn't say anything. All he could see was the boy being gay now, and it disturbed him. He seemed like a charming young man at first, but now… Anthony shook his head, trying to clear it.

"You know what's worse? He has a boyfriend." Karofsky scoffed and rolled his eyes, feeling powerful all of a sudden. Anthony was like a weapon for him. He could use it anytime he pleased. To hurt others, the Glee club, Kurt. The new kid was obviously tough, according to his appearance. And he seemed like he would be a good asset to Karofsky. The bully smiled slightly.

Anthony felt guilty about talking about Kurt this way. He bit his lip, remembering how he had liked the boy at first. True, he found him odd, but still. He didn't seem to be so bad. Although, now all Anthony could picture was Kurt and his boyfriend, and that made him absolutely disgusted. He had a deep, sick feeling in his gut that told him Kurt was bad news. And Karofsky seemed like a good guy. He could see himself being friends with the jock.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Anthony said, walking off to his class. Karofsky watched him go, finally able to grin happily. He felt great. Absolutely ecstatic. He could practically see Kurt running off with tears streaming down his bruised cheeks. The ridiculous grin permanently smeared from his face, contorted into a painful frown.

This is great, Karofsky thought. He nodded and turned around, walking back down the busy hallway. His head was spinning with terrible, cruel thoughts. Evil, unthinkable thoughts. Attainable thoughts.

The crowd in the hallways started to disperse after a minute, and Karofsky saw Kurt once more. He walked up to the boy and, when he wasn't paying attention, roughly shoved him into a wall of lockers. Kurt looked up at the bully, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Karofsky leaned into his face, breathing right into his agape mouth.

"You listen here, Hummel. You're dead." Karofsky smiled wickedly, sending shivers down Kurt's spine. The bully had never given him this expression before. "You hear me? Dead." And with that, Karofsky turned and left, leaving Kurt wide-eyed and confused.


	3. Man! He Feels Like A Woman?

Chapter 3

Man! He Feels Like a Woman?

Anthony entered Glee club, smiling at Mr. Schue. His smile faltered as he saw everyone gathered around Kurt, grinning enthusiastically and laughing. He was telling them about his father. Something he did that was funny.

He walked up to the group and sat down beside Finn, wondering if he knew about his step-brother. Sure, they seemed close, but did Finn know about Kurt's secret? Was it even a secret? Did everyone know? Anthony couldn't see how anyone would want to flaunt that, but as he looked at Kurt, he was starting to see that it was obvious he was gay.

The pink-cheeked, baby-faced boy was extremely flamboyant. His glitzy outfits weren't the only thing about him that was loud and obnoxious. The way he spoke was feminine, and his colorful hand gestures added to his flashy appearance. Anthony wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

"Anthony?" Rachel waved her hand in front of his face, breaking him from his reverie. He looked at the brunette, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, facing him. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that he hadn't been listening to a word she was saying.

"I _said_, do you want to come camping with us this weekend?" Rachel grinned, suddenly very excited for the idea of camping. "Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittney, Santana and I are going."

"Blaine said he could come." Kurt added quickly, gathering nods of approval from all who were attending.

"We'd love for you to come, too." Anthony fleetingly wondered who Blaine was; he hadn't met a Blaine yet. He quickly ignored the thought and smiled back at Rachel.

"I'd love to." Rachel clapped happily and grinned madly.

"Great! I'll send you an email with all of the information, including directions." Everyone looked to the front of the classroom as Mr. Schue went to the front.

"Alright, since today is Friday," there was a small, quiet celebration amongst the students at this announcement, "I thought today could just be a fun day. We can just sing some songs to get our minds flowing." The class clapped and cheered, excited for the no-work day.

From the corner of his eye, Anthony saw Santana whispering into Kurt's ear, then into Brittney's. The three of them laughed loudly and Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Standing, they made their way to the front of the class, telling Mr. Schue that they were ready to sing a song. When asked what the song was, Kurt refused to reply, claiming it was a secret.

"Hit it!" Santana demanded, posing dramatically. Kurt and Brittney followed suit, throwing their arms into the air and holding a striking pose. At the first few beats of the song, they bumped their hips from side to side, grinning. "Let's go girls…" Santana sang. Brittney took over, and Kurt and Santana slowly made their way around the room, shimmying in front of everyone and shaking their heads to the beat.

"_I'm going out tonight, _

_I'm feelin' alright,_

_Gonna let it all hang out._

_Wanna make some noise, _

_Really raise my voice,_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout."_

Santana took over singing, and Anthony was acutely aware of Kurt making his way to his side of the room. He could feel himself curling his fingers tightly around the side of his chair, silently begging the gay kid not to come near him. He didn't want Kurt to do to him what he was doing to Mercedes. Shaking his shoulders, Kurt was sitting in her lap, slowly arching his back and throwing his arms around her neck.

As the chorus came closer, Santana and Kurt made their way to the front of the class again. Anthony sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

Brittney put her hands on her hips, and the three of them stood shoulder-to-shoulder-to-shoulder.

"_The best thing about bein' a woman,_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun!" _

Santana sang the beginning of the chorus, then the three of them pumped a fist into the air as Kurt took over, being more ostentatious than usual.

"_Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action,_

_Feel the attraction._

_Color my hair, do what I dare._

_Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be free, yeah._

_To feel the way I feel."_

He paused his dancing and looked straight into Anthony's eyes, grinning with his chin held high proudly.

"_Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Anthony felt his cheeks flush, and he was glad that everyone was staring at Kurt. They were all clapping and swaying back and forth, cheering for him. He couldn't understand why. Anthony stared, gawking, at the flamboyantly gay kid at the front of the class, swinging his scarf around in the air and swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

As he shook his head disapprovingly, all he could think of was Karofsky, and how, thank God, he was the only other sane one who could see that this kid was bad.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I packed underwear. Yes, I packed my toothbrush. Yes, I-... Yes, I-... Blaine! I think I remembered everything, thank you!" Kurt laughed, and he heard Blaine laughing at the other end of the phone. Blaine had called Kurt to bug him about remembering to pack everything. And he was going to make sure that Kurt packed <em>everything. <em>After ten minutes of asking if he remembered this or that, though, Kurt began to catch on.

"Blaine Anderson, if you ask if I remembered one more thing, I swear I'm hanging up on you." Kurt stood with his hand on his hip, listening to the silence on the other line.

"Ok, Kurt... I-just-wanted-to-make-sure-you-remembered-"

"Goodbye!" Kurt shouted into the phone, placing a hand over the phone so Blaine couldn't hear his breathing.

"Kurt? … Kurt? …" Blaine sounded very dejected over the phone, and Kurt held back laughter.

"Love you!" He said into the phone quickly before hanging up. His phone snapped shut and he walked over to his slick, black suitcase filled to the brim with his things. Just because it was two nights in the wilderness did not give him the excuse to not look fabulous.

There was a small knock at his door and he turned around in time to see his dad walk in looking rather uncomfortable. Whenever his dad looked like that, Kurt wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Kurt asked, setting his phone down.

"Sit down, Kurt. We need to talk." Burt followed his son in plopping down onto the bed unhappily. Kurt could practically _see_ the awkward tension rolling off of his dad, and it made him feel embarrassed.

"What about?" Kurt asked, not even trying to sound at all excited or happy. He frowned and looked over at Burt.

"Now, I know Blaine is going with you on this camping trip." The teenager groaned and fell back onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. "And I just wanted to make sure you know the rules of this. I'm allowing you to go only because others are with you. You will not be staying in the same tent as Blaine. You will not ever _be_ in the same tent as Blaine. You-"

"Dad, I get it, I get it." Kurt said urgently, just wanting his dad to leave. He could tell his dad wanted to say more rules, probably ones that were even more uncomfortable to talk about. "Nothing will happen." He looked Burt in the eyes, and that seemed to work. Burt nodded and stood up, turning to leave. Before he closed the door, he turned and caught Kurt's eyes again.

"Just be safe." When he finally left, Kurt fell back onto the bed and grabbed his phone. He had gotten a text while his dad was giving him the lecture.

'Love you too!' It was from Blaine, and Kurt grinned at the bright screen. Camping was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The song that Brittney, Santana, and Kurt sang was _Man! I Feel Like a Woman _by Shania Twain.

Also, I don't care if there are no forests at or near Lima... This camping trip is going to happen no matter what!


	4. The Boyfriend

**Notes:** Again, I don't care if a lake is nowhere near Lima, nor do I care if there are no forests. Let's use our imaginations. Haha

Chapter 4

The Boyfriend

Kurt pulled into a parking space next to another car, which turned out to be Brittney's. As he stepped out and got his suitcase, Brittney was doing the same. She smiled at him, then suddenly frowned, staring at his clothes.

"Was this a black tie fair?" She looked at Kurt, her eyes wide as she gestured to her sweats, then back at Kurt's tight, black skinny jeans, sequined shirt, and matching hat. He giggled and pretended to dust off his sleeve.

"It's called a black tie affair, and no. I just can't pass up an opportunity to look great." He grinned and took Brittney's arm in his own, pulling her along the trail that Rachel told them would lead to the camping ground. He lugged along his large suitcase, and he couldn't help but notice that Brittney's bag was almost half the size of it. Maybe he did over pack a bit…

Eventually, after what seemed like an unusually long time filled with just walking, Kurt and Brittney heard voices. They could recognize Rachel's voice over all else, telling someone how to do something. As they turned a corner, they realized she was reading off directions to Santana and Finn on how to get the tent up. Santana didn't seem like she was fond of the guidance.

"Brittney! Kurt!" Rachel stopped her orders for a moment to wave at the two of them. "Set your stuff wherever for now. The people who are pitching the tent don't know what they're doing."

"Hey, shut up!" Santana yelled, standing up and causing the half-made tent to stumble back down.

"Where's Blaine? He said he was here." Kurt asked, setting his things on a patch of grass, away from any nearby dirt. Already, his nice shoes were covered in dirt and he realized it might have been a bad idea to dress nicely.

"He went that way." She gestured behind her vaguely. "Said he was going to try to find an easy way to the lake." Kurt nodded and headed off into the direction she pointed to. Rachel's demanding voice carried on as he left.

"No, don't do that! It says you have to use that pole thing to hold up section two of the left… thing…" Trees and more dirt engulfed Kurt and he walked farther, and he was seriously regretting wearing tight-fitting clothes. The restricting cloth was already causing him to sweat.

From ahead of him, Kurt could vaguely hear talking. No, singing. Instantly he realized it was Blaine and he grinned. Unconsciously, he sped up a little. He could see the lake around some of the trees ahead of him… Along with a pair of khakis and a t-shirt. Kurt slowed to a stop and hid behind a bush, peering over the top edge.

Well, he found Blaine. The Warbler was waist-deep in the lake, water dripping down his chest. His chest, Kurt noted, was bare, along with practically all of the rest of his body. Although he felt slightly creepy, Kurt stayed behind the bush, peeking over at his nearly-nude boyfriend as he swam around. Kurt was so distracted, he didn't even realize he had slowly begun to raise his head higher.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking over at the awe-struck boy. "Were you watching me?" Blaine bit back hysterical laughter, putting his hand over his mouth.

Kurt's eyes widened substantially as he ducked down behind the bush. But it was no use, Blaine had seen him. "What? No!" He shouted back, laughing nervously. "I just dropped my, uh…" He looked around frantically, picking up the closest thing to him and standing. "My rock." He held up a small stone, then froze in panic. A rock? Really?

"Well, it's a good thing you found it. That's a nice rock." Blaine said, still trying not to laugh. His boyfriend looked utterly terrified and ashamed, so he figured he wouldn't try to make him feel worse.

"Yeah." Kurt said. He looked from side to side briefly, then turned and ran. The trees whipped past his face, and he had a hard time dodging most of them. As a result, he ran into several trees, losing his balance momentarily each time.

Why did he always have to look so stupid in front of Blaine? Kurt was sure that his boyfriend now thought he was a peeping tom. Caught up in his thoughts, Kurt ran straight into something.

"Stupid trees!" He yelled, frustrated. But when he looked up, he did not see a tree, but Anthony. The tall, muscular boy looked down, shocked. He stepped back, seeming uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Kurt said, frowning as he got up and dusted himself off furiously.

"It's ok, just don't run into me again. That's gross." Kurt paused and stared at him, raising his eyebrow slowly. Anthony seemed to notice the expression and he smiled in a friendly manner. "I mean, I know you're," he hesitated, "gay, so I just don't really want you touching me."

Kurt blinked slowly and straightened himself, trying to calm himself down. 'Imma whoop your ass', he thought angrily, channeling Mercedes. He took a deep breath and looked up at Anthony, pushing his bangs from his face.

"I can tell you are very uneducated about this, so I'm going to let that slip. But for future reference, gay is not a disease, and it isn't spread through touch." He reached his hand forward and gently poked the other man's arm. "See? You're fine." Anthony stiffened at the touch and glared over at the shorter boy.

"Don't touch me. It's gross." He took a step back, getting slightly defensive.

"It isn't gross!" Kurt could feel himself becoming angry, and he forced himself to keep his voice down. "There is nothing wrong with me, and you, sir, are ignorant and rude."

"There's something wrong with your mind, that's what it is." Anthony said, leaning into his words as he spat them out. He remembered a conversation he had had with Karofsky before he came. The athlete had told him not to be nice to Kurt, and that the gay teen didn't deserve anything.

"Excuse me?" Kurt was done keeping himself under control. He screamed into Anthony's face, stepping up closer to him and looking up into his face. His fists were clenched tightly, and he hope he looked as tough as he felt. "You do _not _talk to me that way. There is _nothing _wrong with me, and you need to keep your mouth shut." Anthony started backing up slightly as Kurt came closer, not wanting him to touch him.

"Back off, freak!" Anthony clenched a fist tight, ready to hit him if he came any closer.

"Kurt? You still there?" Both boys froze and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and instantly unclenched his fists and straightened his clothes, backing away from Anthony. He got far enough away that Anthony finally relaxed, and they both fixed themselves up just in time as Blaine walked through the trees. Kurt smiled openly, and was shocked as Anthony did the same.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked, turning to the unfamiliar face. They shook hands, much to Kurt's surprise. One second he was furious and prejudiced, the next he was all smiles.

"Anthony. I'm a new member of Glee club." Blaine nodded in approval.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt piped up suddenly, pointing at Blaine. He felt like a silly first grader, blaming someone else for something he did. He quickly lowered his finger and braced himself for Anthony's reaction.

"Cool." Kurt's heart sunk. He looked over at the guy who was just yelling at him for being gay, but was now looking at Blaine like it was no big deal. "It was nice to meet you." They shook hands again, then Anthony turned and left like nothing had happened.

"He's nice." Blaine said, turning to his boyfriend. Kurt gritted his teeth for a moment, unsure of what to say. Should he tell him? Would he even believe him? Obviously not with what just happened. Blaine liked Anthony, Mr. Schuester liked him, the entire Glee club liked him. Hell, everyone liked him except Kurt! He could feel his stomach churning, and his mind pounded with his indecisiveness.

"Yeah. He's great." Kurt finally mustered, looking away in the direction that Anthony had gone. He had been wrong about him before. What he had thought was an innocent comment was real, true discrimination and bigotry. And it was aimed at him.


	5. The Plan

**Notes:** I've decided to go ahead and update this twice today. I probably won't be updating it over the weekend, so... sorry...

Chapter 5

The Plan

"I don't care what my dad says; he'll never know." Kurt insisted, setting up a pillow beside Blaine's in the tent. "That is, of course, as long as Finn keeps his mouth shut." He raised his voice so Finn would surely hear him. He looked over where he knew his step-brother's tent was, waiting for a smart aleck response, but only receiving a faint laugh.

"I don't want your dad to hate me." Blaine said, looking as if Burt was right outside, just waiting to intrude on them. He watched carefully as Kurt pulled out a blanket, then started rummaging around in his suitcase some more. He had been shocked when he saw Kurt's luggage. He had packed more than anyone else!

"My dad won't hate you." Kurt paused in his search to turn and look Blaine right in the eye. "But if you don't want me here, I guess I'll leave." He moved as if to stand and leave, and Blaine hastily grabbed the taller boy's arm.

"What? No! Don't leave, I'm sorry." Blaine pulled his boyfriend back down and kissed him softly, smiling. Kurt seemed to take this well, and continued his futile search through his things. After a few moments of Kurt's expression turning from annoyance to surprise, then finally to panic, Blaine furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning over to pull Kurt's hands out of the depths of his suitcase. The taller boy looked over at his boyfriend, frowning and obviously trying not to get upset. His cheeks flushed bright red and he looked down. He mumbled something unintelligible. "What?" Blaine asked, using a gentle finger to pull Kurt's head up to face him.

"I forgot my pajamas, ok?" Blaine tried to hold back a laugh, but it escaped to quickly. His boyfriend scoffed and turned away, his face becoming even more red.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kurt had begun to pack up his things and was standing up, preparing to leave. Blaine grabbed his ankle and tried his hardest not to laugh. "You can borrow some of mine." He quickly pulled out a pair of sweatpants for his boyfriend, holding them out. Staying absolutely silent, Kurt took them and disappeared beneath his blanket. The twisting and turning he was doing underneath left Blaine's mind to wander, and he smiled.

"Ok… don't laugh." Kurt mumbled, peeking out from under the sheet, his eyes wide. His boyfriend agreed not to laugh and he came up, the pants considerably small on him. They hardly came down to his ankles, and the way he kept adjusting the waistband said that it was a bit too tight. Blaine smiled apologetically. He buried himself under his own sheets, changing as quickly as he could. When he came back out, Kurt was lying on his side, grinning at him. He patted a spot beside him, and Blaine happily obliged, wriggling up beside his boyfriend, pulling a blanket over them.

"Mmm, you're warm." Blaine murmured, pressing his face into his neck. He was acutely aware that neither of them had on a shirt.

"That's because all day I've been in form-sitting, non-breathing layers." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close and breathing in the scent of his curly hair. Without all of the gel, the curls were splayed out messily, and he had to admit it was hot.

Blaine didn't reply at first, but just closed his eyes and snuggled up as close to Kurt as was possible, enjoying the moment. He lightly kissed his collarbone, smiling as Kurt shivered under his lips. He ran his nose up the length of his neck, then back down before settling into the crook in his neck comfortably.

"I love you." Blaine whispered to Kurt, meaning every word.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Anthony lay on his back in the darkness, right next to Finn and Santana. They were in deep sleep, and had been for a while. But he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. The tent right beside his own was, of course, Kurt and Blaine's, and he had heard their entire conversation. He didn't even want to know what the rustling earlier had been, and he had chosen not to think about it.<p>

But he mostly felt anger. Pure, unadulterated resentment. When the two of them hade said they _loved_ each other… Anthony shook his head, remembering the moment. He had almost walked over to their tent to give them a piece of his mind, but he had held himself back. The Glee club loved Kurt, and if he didn't act like he did too, they'd hate him.

He just couldn't see, couldn't even consider, why two guys would like each other, let alone love each other. It was just wrong.

Anthony jumped slightly as his phone started to vibrate. He caught it quickly before anyone could hear it and flipped the phone open. A name flashed by the screen and he silently stepped out of the tent to take the call.

"Dave?" He asked, hiding behind a tree so as not to wake anyone up.

"Hey, Tony." Karofsky breathed into the phone, and the smile in his voice was obvious. Anthony smiled and leaned up against a tree in a leisurely manner.

"Hey, what's up?" He said into the phone quietly, pausing at a rustling sound coming from a tent. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from, but it stopped as soon as it had started.

"I have a plan…" Anthony stayed quiet, listening to Karofsky's plan curiously, taking mental notes and grinning or laughing at appropriate times throughout. He was too absorbed in listening to Karofsky to hear the zipper in a tent undo and someone pop their head out to listen. Although the person couldn't hear Karofsky's voice, Anthony gave enough hints for them to figure it out.

Once the planned was thoroughly relayed, the two boys hung up and Anthony turned around. He didn't even notice the peeking person disappear back into their tent and zip it up protectively. He naively walked back to his own tent and slipped inside silently, falling to sleep in an instant with a smile on his face. The last thought to cross his mind was the main idea of Karofsky's plan: Take down what Kurt loved.

**Notes:** Can anyone guess who was eavesdropping? Haha


	6. Does She Know?

**Notes: **Okay, so my computer is acting up and not doing what I ask of it(for example it took forever to get 'notes:' to be in bold type). Because of this, chapter six took an exceptionally long time to write. However, it is here. I hope this chapter is good, because I spent a long time writing, deleting, rewriting, etc.

Chapter 6

Does She Know?

Kurt opened his eyes drowsily and was disappointed to find that he was alone. Sitting up and stretching, he looked from side to side just to make sure Blaine hadn't crawled around somewhere else during the night. But the boy was nowhere to be found in the limited space.

He threw the blanket off of him and stifled humiliated laughter at his own appearance. The pants he had borrowed from Blaine were even smaller than he had thought. It looked like he was wearing an old pair of Capri pants. He had to change.

Resentfully, Kurt changed into some of his more loose-fitting, lighter clothes. He stepped out of the tent in very expensive black short and an equally expensive shirt. He knew, sadly, that they would be ruined very shortly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Finally come out into the sunshine?" Mercedes teased, taking a drink from her water bottle thirstily. Kurt laughed exaggeratedly and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen, applying a ridiculous amount to his skin. Mercedes wasn't the only one to notice.

"No wonder you're so pale!" Santana said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I spend hours everyday on my moisturizing. I don't intend to let it all go to waste." He threw the bottle back and looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"He had to pee." Santana said frankly, pointing in a random direction into the trees. Kurt wanted to let his mind wander on that thought before he realized it wouldn't exactly be a sexy fantasy.

"Speaking of missing," Finn said, walking up to the group, "anybody seen Tony? He wasn't in our tent when we woke up." As some of the others shrugged casually and traded answers quietly, Kurt's heart pounded. His mind chose to wonder on that thought, and he doubted if it was just chance that both Blaine and Anthony were gone at the same time. His chest burned with worry as he thought of what Anthony could do to his boyfriend if he was angry. Anthony was much bigger than Kurt, let alone Blaine!

Kurt was just about to begin curling in on himself in panic mode when there was a rustle of leaves behind him. He spun on his heels, his heart skipping a beat, as Anthony walked into camp with Brittany at his side. Neither was speaking, and as soon as they came out into the open from the trees, they walked in completely separate directions. Brittany looked slightly angry, whereas Anthony looked completely calm. Kurt was about to ask what was going on, when he felt heavy hands on his shoulders and hot breath down his neck.

"Boo," a voice whispered in his ear, and he couldn't help but jump and scream. When he turned around and saw Blaine laughing hysterically, he clutched at his chest and shook his head.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Blaine didn't seem to mind that he had scared the piss out of his boyfriend. With a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek, he walked up to the others, who were also laughing lightly at Kurt. He had screamed so loud, they thought someone was murdering him.

Kurt indignantly huffed and tugged on his shirt, holding his head high in defiance. As he turned away with pride, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Anthony was watching him. His eyes were glued to Kurt, following his every move. From a different angle, Kurt saw that Brittany was doing to same, only to Anthony. Her blue eyes were filled with something he thought was either irritation or fear. Either of them, he decided, would be bad.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked around the camp, searching for Anthony. She had checked his tent, and he hadn't been there. She was just about to ask Santana where he had gone off to when Blaine emerged from his tent, rubbing his eyes sleepily. She tried not to laugh at his hair, which was a stark difference from his usual gelled, tight hair. The dark, curly tresses were splayed out in all directions, and his groggy appearance was, she had to admit, kind of adorable.<p>

"Good morning." His voice was raspy as he smiled at Brittany. She nodded to him and peeked around him into his tent to make sure Kurt was there. He was there, sleeping soundly with his mouth open slightly and his hair ruffled.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, walking up to Blaine. He half-smiled and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I have to… do some business." He flushed brightly when she grinned at him.

"Okay, go do your 'business'." He laughed and walked off, bright red. Brittany turned to her friend, looking confused.

"What business?" Santana shook her head, telling her it was just dolphin business. She seemed to like this answer and continued on in her search for Anthony.

Brittany looked around once more before giving an exasperated groan. "Where's Anthony?" She demanded from no one in particular, crossing her arms and seeming to pout.

"Why do _you _wanna know?" Santana asked, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head ever so slightly.

"I need to talk to him." Brittany answered, looking down.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" She grinned, obviously enjoying Brittany's awkwardness.

"I need to."

"Why?"

"I just-"

"He went that way!" Mercedes jumped in, pointing Brittany in the right direction. She rolled her eyes at the two of them. "You're obnoxious in the morning." She added to Santana. The girl just grinned back.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Santana asked, following Brittany to the edge of the trees, bouncing somewhat on her toes. Brittany continued on, shaking her head.

"Far from it." She whispered to herself once she was considerably far away from the camp ground. She kept her blue eyes trained forward so as not to miss the huge guy she wanted to confront. She had to admit to herself, though, that she was kind of scared. Anthony was a large guy, and strong, without a doubt. She, however, was tall but not muscular. A bad match. But surely he wouldn't hit a girl; he seemed nice. She hoped.

After a moment, Brittany realized she didn't know what to say to him. Yes, she wanted to confront the jock, but she hadn't planned out what to confront him about. Should she come out with it? Hint slowly? Not give anything away? Her head hurt with trying to sort all of these things out in the little time she had.

From ahead of her, she saw Anthony taking off his shirt, ready to go swimming. He was completely oblivious to her presence. Not for long, Brittany thought.

"Hey!" She shouted, trying to sound tough. She was loud, but not aggressive, and she frowned at that. Anthony, however, seemed to take notice and put his shirt back on. He walked up to Brittany slowly, as if unsure why she had followed him. "We need to talk."

**Notes: **So everyone who guessed about the eavesdropper guessed Santana. I thought that was too obvious, though. Haha I figured Brittany would be an unexpected person.

How do you guys think I should do the next chapter? Should I continue this flashback-thing with Brittany and Anthony? Or should I just let their conversation be a secret? Or should I make a giant purple squirrel come down from a space ship and steal away all of the luggage? You're feedback helps this story stay sane.


	7. She Knows

**Notes:** A lot of people wanted me to continue with the conversation, so I went in that direction. I hope I made Brittney sound like herself. She's one of my favorite characters, so I tried to get her right. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

She Knows

Anthony walked up to Brittany skeptically, looking down on the blonde. He didn't have anything personal against her, but honestly she didn't seem to be the smartest out of them all. Her face always looked blank and lost, and her eyes seemed far away. He hadn't bothered becoming good friends with her because of this.

But now, as her blue eyes gazed up at him, she didn't look as stupid. She looked like she knew exactly what she was doing, and that's what Anthony was afraid of.

"Why were you talking to Karofsky last night?" His eyes widened in surprise. How did she possibly know that? There was no way! He scrunched up his brow and shifted from foot to foot.

"What do you mean?" He decided to deny it. There was no possible way for her to know that it was who he was talking to. Besides, Karofsky had told him that they didn't need to know they were friends. That it would only complicate things. The Glee kids were moody and vengeful, and Karofsky was one of their biggest targets.

"Last night you snuck out of your tent to talk on the phone."

"That doesn't prove that it was Dave." Anthony grinned in victory. What a dumb ass, he thought, rolling his eyes at Brittany. She had thought she could just stroll over to him and accuse him of something so the Glee club would hate him. Karofsky was right about all of them. They were so mean to the jock, and he hadn't done anything!

"You called the person on the phone Dave. And you're the only one who calls Karofsky Dave." Anthony frowned suddenly and looked down at the girl. She was speaking so matter-of-factly. He realized she must have listened to his whole conversation. "Plus the phone's volume was set really loud, so I could hear his voice." Damn. She was smarter than he thought.

"So? Why can't I talk to him?" He was tired of the Glee club treating his friend like this. Karofsky had been nothing but nice to them, and they were just mean. Sure, Karofsky had warned Anthony about them acting like this, but he hadn't expected them to be this cruel.

Brittany sighed and looked down momentarily before meeting his eyes again. "He isn't nice to us." Anthony scoffed and shook his head. "Especially not nice to Kurt."

"Why should I care?" He snapped, angered by the mere mention of the gay kid. He couldn't care less if Karofsky was mean to Kurt. The kid deserved it.

"I don't know what he's been telling you. But I can promise you it isn't true." She looked up at him with large, sincere eyes. Anthony forced himself to remember that she wasn't telling him the truth. _She_ was the liar. The entire Glee club was full of liars.

"Dave isn't a liar. And he's never done anything mean to the Glee club." Anthony felt himself growing impatient. He didn't want to just sit by and let this chick talk bad about his friend. She was lying about him, and he wasn't going to have it.

"He slushied us almost everyday."

"Everyone gets slushied. And he doesn't do that. He told me he hates it."

"He calls us names a lot. I don't even think he knows our real names." Brittany made a face and looked down, pulling at her shirt uncomfortably.

"They're called nicknames!" Anthony couldn't believe he was hearing this. They were twisting around his every move so he sounded like a bad guy. "Just because he's an athlete doesn't mean that he's a jerk."

"Kurt gets it the worst. Karofsky hates him." Anthony held back a brusque remark, reminding himself that everyone in Glee club would kill him if he hated on Kurt.

"Karofsky just isn't comfortable-"

"He shoved him into a locker everyday."

"-with Kurt and-"

"He threatened his life." Anthony cut off his sentence. Although it sounded serious, it didn't sound like his friend. Dave would never do that! He told me he never did anything mean to Glee club members. Anthony was fighting himself in his mind. Brittany had made so many points. There was no way an idiot like her could make them up. But then again, Karofsky was his friend. He was good and he wouldn't do anything like that.

"I'm positive Dave didn't do that. I don't care what you say, he's a nice guy. He's never done anything bad to you guys, yet you keep fighting him. There's no reason for you to hate him. He's a great guy!" Anthony leaned his head forward, emphasizing each word he spoke. Brittany flinched as he came closer, frowning.

"Anthony," she held out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, then looked straight into his eyes. "You're better than this. I can tell you're a good guy." She shook her head and dropped her hand to her side. "But Karofsky isn't who you think he is."

Anthony had had enough. He turned and walked away, only to groan as Brittany trailed along behind him. She was like an annoying dog, with all of her yapping and following.

"Please, Anthony…"

"Shut up!" He yelled, snapping his head over to glare at her. She shrunk under his stare, looking surprised at his harsh tone. "You don't know anything!" She seemed hurt, but continued to tag along, silent the whole way.

Anthony had told her she knew nothing, but he knew better than that. And so did she. Oh, God, he thought, feeling sick. She knows.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, the blonde one." Anthony said into the phone as he was driving home. The rest of the camping trip had gone by as a blur of awkward stares from Brittany, uncomfortable exchanges with Kurt and his… <em>boyfriend<em>, and the tiring effort of trying to keep up this facade. It was becoming harder and harder to be nice to these people, knowing the things he did about them. He was more than happy to be talking with Karofsky again.

"She shouldn't be a problem." Karofsky replied from the other end of the call, sounding impassive. "That one isn't smart." Anthony felt himself laugh before he could stop himself.

"Not exactly." He felt rude for saying so, but at least he wasn't the only one who thought she was dumb.

"But she's friends with Santana, and she might spill the beans to her." He said suddenly, sounding a little more worried. Anthony gripped his steering wheel tighter, tensing at the change of tone. "You'll have to watch out for her. She isn't like the others. She's much more violent."

"Ok." Anthony was hanging on every word that he said, trusting him with all he had. Karofsky was his best friend, and the only person in the school so far that wasn't a liar. He relied on every single thing that came out of his mouth, no matter what it was.

And Karofsky knew it.

* * *

><p>Brittany was having a hard time concentrating on the road before her, she was too caught up with Anthony and Karofsky. He had denied what she told him about the bully. He had outright called her a liar, which she knew she wasn't. But worst of all, he called her stupid. He was new to the school, and he already labeled her as the dumb girl.<p>

She was worried for her friends, and mostly Kurt. Who knew what Karofsky was doing? She wasn't sure why he had befriended a Glee member, but she knew it mustn't be good. The bully was cruel and deceiving, and he was obviously smarter than people thought. She didn't know what he was planning. No one knew.

Brittany swerved on the road slightly as she daydreamed, causing someone to honk at her. She stared forward hard, trying her hardest to concentrate. But he kept coming back to her mind. Every time she blinked, all she saw was Karofsky standing next to Anthony.

She didn't have to be smart to know that this was bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I'm kind of worried, because I've started to get writer's block. O_O

I'm trying to think of ideas for the next chapter, but it's kind of hard to get them down. If your have any ideas, please share! No promises I'll use them, but it may give me a little inspiration. Thanks for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews! You're all made of awesome!


	8. Klaine: The Epidemic

Chapter 8

Klaine: The Epidemic

"Klaine? _Klaine?_ That's… Kind of adorable." Finn said, holding back hysterical laughter. Kurt stood, leaning against the wall and glaring at the small group of boys that had migrated to his home. Mike, Sam, and Puck had come over at once when they heard Finn was back from camping. Puck had suddenly decided to tell everyone about Blaine and Kurt's now-known nickname.

"Oh, Finn. Don't go all gay on us, too." Sam commented, lying on the floor with his arms flung over his eyes. Kurt cleared his throat. "No offense." He added, grinning at the boy.

"Seriously, though. Isn't Klaine awesome?" Puck nodded excitedly at Finn, not even bothering to hold back his own laughter. When he had heard the name, he just had to tell everyone he knew. Anyone who hadn't gone to the camping trip already knew about it by now.

"You're all just jealous because your nicknames are not as cool as mine and Blaine's." Kurt held his chin up, looking smug. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head. He grinned cheekily and looked between Puck and Finn. "I think you two should date."

"What?" Puck and Finn yelled at the same time, awkwardly looking at each other with strange expressions. "Sorry, dude," Puck said, chuckling, "you're not my type."

"No, seriously," Kurt nodded sincerely. "You'd have an awesome nickname." He smiled once more, then walked off to his room to get ready for school the next day. The boys were left silent for a moment, thinking about what he had said.

"Oh," Puck muttered, smiling. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked into Glee club the next day, he was thoroughly shocked. Every member of the club was smiling at him as he slowly made his way to an open seat. He was hesitant, watching them all closely. "Yes?" He asked as Mercedes put her arm around his shoulders.<p>

"Oh, nothing." She said distantly, humming and rocking the two of them back and forth. After a moment, the swaying became very intolerable. Kurt threw his arms up, knocking Mercedes from him.

"Ok, what's going on?" He demanded, looking around at everyone. There was a mischievous grin on everyone's face, and their eyes were filled with nothing but wild humor. Quinn reached behind her back, pulling out a bright, purple bag that looked like something that came right from a little girl's birthday party. She handed it off to Kurt, who looked slightly aggravated.

"What's this?" His voice was cold and unemotional. He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Just open it." Mercedes insisted. Since he trusted her, he reached into the bag, past all of the tissue paper and glitter. Something soft was underneath, and he pulled it out. Two, white t-shirts were tied together. Kurt looked up at Mercedes again before untying them and holding one up.

He couldn't help but laughing. The front of each shirt had, boldly printed on it, _**Klaine**_.

"Oh my God, you didn't." Matching t-shirts? Really? Kurt was trying to be outraged, but it was too absurd to be angry at. They had gone out and made matching clothes for the two boys. Not only that, but Kurt had to admit that the t-shirt was very fashionable. Simple, but fashionable.

"We made some, too." Finn added, unzipping his jacket. Puck, from behind Kurt, did the same, revealing two _**Fuck **_t-shirts. They grinned, but quickly closed their jackets as Mr. Schue walked into the classroom. He might not find the two boys' bromance shirts to be as funny as they did.

"Hey, guys. I've got you all split up into groups of two. I'll read off the names-"

"I CALL PUCK!"

"I CALL FINN!" Everyone looked over at the two boys pointing at each other. Mr. Schue looked thoroughly stunned by the sudden outburst, but nodded slightly, confused.

"Um, alright. I'll just make an adjustment." He quickly made the changes he needed to the list, glimpsing up occasionally, still looking shocked. "Ok, I'll read off the groups. Finn and Puck." Everyone snickered. "Sam and Artie. Santana and Lauren. Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn and Brittany. Tina and Mike. Kurt and Anthony."

Kurt felt his heart drop. Out of everyone he could have been paired with, it had to be him. He looked over at the tall boy, not surprised that he was looking in his direction. They met eyes, and Kurt flinched under the other's harsh gaze.

"You're going to get with your partner and decide on a song to perform for the class." Mr. Schue said, trying to talk over the kids. They were already in a giant group, talking excitedly about each other's groups.

"We'll be the bad ass group." Santana said to her partner, then they gave each other a high five.

"Well we're the best female vocals in this class, so we're going to be the best." Rachel and Mercedes nodded at each other, Rachel knowing that they had this in the bag.

"You're all going down!" Puck screamed, throwing his arms up high into the air. Finn did the same, screaming, "Yeah!" as loudly as he could.

Well, my partner hates me, so… Kurt thought sadly, realizing that Anthony was sitting as far away from him as possible without being apart form the group. Only he would get stuck like this. Only he had bad luck like this. Kurt rubbed his forehead nervously, hoping that this would all work out.

"Hey," Kurt hadn't noticed that Anthony moved over to sit by him. The Texan looked uncomfortable sitting so close to him. His arms were crossed and he wasn't making any eye contact.

"What song should we do?" Kurt asked quietly, trying to tune out all of the eager chatter go on around them. The other groups were happy, but his surely wasn't.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Woo!" Puck and Finn cheered at the same time at the mention of their nickname. Everyone laughed, including Anthony and his partner. Kurt was smiling, but on the inside he was dying.

How did nobody see what was going on? How did nobody see that Anthony was crude, ignorant, and mean? Kurt sighed, sitting back in his chair. This was going to be a long assignment.

* * *

><p>After Glee club, Anthony got in his car and headed over to Karofsky's house. He had to spill the news about Kurt being his partner. Never had he been so furious at a teacher. How dare Mr. Schue pair him up with <em>him!<em> And now they had to sing together.

All Anthony could see was the boy flouncing around the classroom singing about how he felt like a woman. What sane person would do that? The image of the strutting boy didn't leave his mind for the entire trip. As he drove, Kurt just pranced about in his mind, twirling flamboyantly and singing with his girlish, high-pitched voice.

And now the nickname! _Klaine_. Somehow he couldn't see why people thought it was so cute to put the two boys' names together. It was sick. He could feel himself getting nauseas as he thought of the couple. Klaine was like a disease to him. It brought nothing but trouble.

He gripped his steering wheel tightly. Something had to be done. This could go on no longer. And there was only one person Anthony could consult in. Only one person he could trust.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean bad? This is great!" Karofsky grinned at Anthony, trying to get his point across. The boy had just told him that he was stuck with Kurt as a partner in Glee club. He had seen it as a terrible thing, but the jock knew better than that. He saw an opportunity, and he was going to make sure it wasn't wasted.<p>

"Great? I have to sing with him! We have to practice together," Anthony paused for dramatic effect, clenching his fists, "_outside_ ofschool."

"You mean you get to torture him outside of school." Karofsky pointed out, looking awfully malicious. He knew exactly how to handle this situation, and how to make every little moment count.

"How?" Anthony leaned in anxiously, staring deeply into his friend's eyes. The jock made him lean back away before he continued, seeming to be very pleased with himself. This must be a good plan, then. He must have something great planned. Anthony could hardly keep himself from bursting with anticipation as he waited for the plan to be laid out before him.

"I told you, I have a plan. This fits in perfectly." He stopped to scratch his neck, mostly just to make the Texan more anxious. He enjoyed the power he had over this boy. "Make plans to practice after school with Kurt." Anthony nodded, though he didn't seem as happy about that part. "Just make sure he brings one thing along with him." Karofsky grinned and stared down at his apprentice. "Blaine."

* * *

><p>"You should bring Blaine." Anthony was trying to keep his voice calm and even. Kurt had already been surprised and slightly hesitant when he answered his phone, only to find that someone who hated him was on the other end. Who knew what was going on? He sure didn't.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. "Why?" From the pause at the other end of the line, he could tell that Anthony hadn't been prepared for questions.

"Because." He could hear the Texan swallow hard. "I feel like I've been rude to you, and I want to get to know you better. And that means getting to know your," there was another lingering silence, "boyfriend."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. He should probably give the guy a chance. Perhaps someone _had_ noticed, and they had confronted him about it. As long as he was willing to be nice, Kurt might as well let him try. He took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll bring Blaine."


	9. Mistake

**Notes: **I was _very _hesitant about putting this chapter up. I'm not so sure about it. More detailed notes at the end.

Chapter 9

Mistake

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who was jamming out to Katy Perry on the radio. He was bopping his head to the beat, biting his bottom lip. Blaine's expression was something in between serious musical worship and the face a little boy makes when he has to pee.

Kurt laughed and looked ahead at the road before him. Anthony had given him directions to a so-called 'good' spot to practice their performance. Since he had never seen it, nor had he been given any physical description of it, Kurt was doubtful about the spot.

However, Anthony did seem like he was giving a good effort to be nice to him, so he had decided to go. Blaine was more than happy to join him, claiming that the Texan was a great guy. Kurt hadn't told him how he treated his boyfriend. He knew if he did, the Warbler wouldn't be so happy to be joining him.

"Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now," Blaine blasted out every note perfectly, and Kurt vaguely wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He peered over at his boyfriend, watching him scrunch up his facial features and get really into the song he was singing. He was so adorable when he did that…

He took the turn the Anthony had told him to, becoming doubtful as he drove into a forest. There was a small, dirt road he continued to take, though he could hardly keep track of it. The trail twisted and turned several times, making for a bumpy ride.

"Whoa," Blaine expressed as they hit a large rock. He had turned down the radio and was now gripping his seat tightly, eyes wide and head turning back and forth, searching for some sort of recognizable 'spot' that they were to meet at. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Anthony said to stop whenever we see his truck." Both boys looked ahead hopefully, searching for a truck of any sort. They were just becoming suspicious of this whole trip when suddenly, up ahead, they saw a large, red pick-up sitting in the middle of the road. Kurt came to a stop before it and the two boys climbed out.

"This is the place?" Blaine asked uncertainly, looking up and around at the trees they were surrounded by. He belted out a note, but it didn't sound strong. "The acoustics are awful." He added, turning to his boyfriend, who looked equally as disappointed.

Kurt shrugged slightly and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Anthony," he called, then repeated himself, louder. "Anthony!" He paused, but there was no answer. The woods were frighteningly quiet, and there was hardly any movement other than the slight breeze ruffling fallen leaves. He gulped, thinking this place could be the set of a horror film.

"I've got a funny feeling about this place." Blaine murmured, huddling closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's tightly, pressing up against him. Chills were traveling down his spine, and he forced himself not to shake. He shouldn't have come.

* * *

><p>Karofsky could feel himself growing tired. He had been hiding behind this damn bush for over an hour now, and his legs were becoming numb. Where were they? He peeked through the leaves, then paused and listened hard. He could hear something faintly, but he couldn't tell if it was a car engine or his grumbling stomach.<p>

The rumbling grew louder and louder until finally a car came crashing through, stopping before the parked truck. Karofsky's heart pounded as he prepared himself to lunge forward. Kurt came out of the car first, followed by Blaine. The latter looked as if he was going to walk himself right into Karofsky's clutches, then turned away quickly and went the other way. He could almost feel himself physically deflate.

But he waited patiently for a little longer, hoping they would split up so he could get his hands on Blaine. But they seemed to be getting farther and farther from him, and closer and closer together. They need to be separated! Karofsky clenched his fists, glaring at the two boys. He almost screamed as they cuddled close together, peering around. They were going to make this as hard as possible, weren't they?

"I'll call Anthony." Kurt said, heading off to his car. A spark of hope flared up in his stomach as Blaine turned and started to slowly walk towards him, his head turned up at the sky. He turned, his back facing Karofsky, watching his boyfriend get into his car and dial Anthony's number. Blaine was in the perfect position, and he had no idea what was coming.

He lunged.

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded at his boyfriend as he suggested calling. Anthony was nowhere to be found, and this spot didn't exactly seem like an ideal place to practice singing. He leisurely walked around, watching the small slit of visible sky through the trees above him. It was still bright outside, but it didn't look like it here. Almost all of the sunlight was blocked out, leaving it gloomy and mysterious.<p>

This place made Blaine uncomfortable. There was an eerie feel about it, and he didn't like it. Nervous shivers kept bubbling up to the surface, making him tremble lightly. He turned to watch Kurt call, hoping that they hadn't got it right. There was no way this was where they were supposed to be. It was too dark and daunting.

Blaine was about to suggest they just turn around and head home when there was a heavy, strong hand on his shoulder. He wanted to scream, but an arm wrapped itself around his neck, cutting off any sound. He opened his mouth, trying his hardest to let some sort of sound out, but absolutely nothing happened. He felt helpless with his mouth agape, actually feeling what it was like to suffocate.

Blaine wanted to call for Kurt, let his boyfriend know what was happening so he could get away, but he couldn't. His feet dragged along on the dirty ground as he was drawn away. The strong arm around his neck wouldn't let go, not even enough for him to inhale. He pulled at the restraining arm, but it was a futile attempt. His arms went limp as he gave up, his lungs gasping for air.

He looked up momentarily, making eye-contact with his captor. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his eyes grow wide with fear as he recognized who it was.

Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The song Blaine was singing was Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry. I don't own Katy Perry, yadda yadda, yadda.

On to serious matters. I think this chapter may have gone too far… Maybe… Perhaps… What do you think? If people think this chapter is a little iffy then I might rewrite it to be less… sinister? I don't know. When I was writing it I was like, "Yeah! This is gunna be so awesome!" But now that I look back I'm like, "Yeah! This is gunna be so weird!" I mean, I'm not going to kill off Blaine or anything, but I think that's how it came across. :/

Oh, and I am planning on making one of the future chapters (probably the next chapter) center around Brittany telling Santana, then Santana flipping out, etc. Maybe I might even include some diva Mercedes. But for now I think I'll focus on not making Blaine the victim of a murder. Haha


	10. Safe and Secure

**Notes: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I was worried that everyone was going to hate it, but you seemed to like it. Woo hoo!

Chapter 10

Safe and Secure

Brittany looked up from her bed as her door opened and Santana came in, holding two glasses of water. She handed one of them to her and sat beside her on the bed. Neither said anything for a moment as they sipped at their drinks, idly watching the ice cubes. Santana took another sip, then rested her head on the other's shoulder, her hair falling down behind her.

Brittany rested her own head on Santana's, frowning slightly. She still couldn't get Anthony out of her head. She didn't want to tell anyone, though. He had told her that she didn't know anything, and Brittany thought that maybe she didn't. She could have just made it all up. That was possible, right?

"What's wrong?" Santana had seen her expressions changing quickly, and was worried. Brittany had been very quiet ever since she arrived, hardly saying anything. She had just nodded along as Santana spoke, laughing when necessary and absentmindedly saying, "Yes," and "No," whenever she was supposed to.

Brittany looked over, deciding what she could tell her and what she couldn't tell her. She didn't want to say too much and sound dumb, but she needed to get this off of her chest. If there was anyone she would trust with this, it was Santana. She looked down briefly, then met her eyes, feeling dejected.

"Am I really stupid?" She asked, much to Santana's surprise. As she started to shake her head and answer, Brittany continued, interrupting her. "I mean, I know I'm stupid. But am I _really_ stupid?"

Santana felt like crying. Brittany looked like a helpless, sad little girl as she stared at her, wide-eyed. She reached a hand forward and placed it on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Brittany, you're not stupid." Santana looked her straight in the eyes, looking as sincere as one could.

Brittany's eyes fell to her lap and she thought deeply. Santana did look genuine, and she trusted her with her life. But Anthony had seemed so serious, it was hard to not believe him.

"You're just saying that." Of course she had to say that. She couldn't come out and just say that she was a complete idiot. Brittany looked over at Santana, who was shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. You're not stupid, and whoever says you are is the stupid one." She leaned in and hugged Brittany tightly, burying her face in the blond hair. She rubbed her back, trying to be as comforting as possible. She loved Brittany, and it was truly hard to see her so upset. She might not be crying or whining, but behind her calm exterior Santana could see the hurt. She could see the pain that this was causing.

"But he isn't stupid. Everyone likes him." Brittany murmured into Santana's hair, closing her eyes and leaning into the embrace happily. She felt comfortable, and less bothered, now that Santana has reassured her.

"Who?" Santana pulled away, looking serious suddenly. In her head, she instantly went through every guy she knew in her head, thinking of things she could do to punish them. How dare they call her stupid and put her through this? She could feel herself getting extremely defensive.

She didn't want to answer at first, thinking that Santana might hurt him. But she was friends with him, right? She wouldn't do anything. Brittany bit her lip and looked at her hands in her lap, muttering the name. "Anthony."

Santana exploded, figuratively and slightly physically. She jumped from the bed, throwing her hands into the air, gesticulating angrily.

"_Tony?_" How dare he! She paced around the room for a minute or two, completely silent. She was fuming, though, Brittany could tell. She stayed on the bed, watching carefully. Perhaps she shouldn't have told her. Despite the rude comments he had made, she almost felt sorry for him. Brittany might as well have sent a pack of vicious, man-eating dogs on him. Actually, he probably would have been better off with the dogs.

"Well I don't think he meant it," Brittany defended, actually worried that Anthony might be killed.

"I don't care if he meant to say that you were the damn Queen of England; that's a shitty way to put it!" Santana marched around a little longer, seeming to become more aggravated by the minute. She scoffed and shook her head, thinking of how idiotic she had been. He had tricked her, _everyone_, into thinking he was a great guy, but really he was a jerk.

"Thank you." Santana had been so busy being angry she hadn't noticed Brittany stand up. Now the blond had her arms wrapped around her in a hug. She stayed tense for a moment longer before surrendering to the embrace, putting her own arms around Brittany.

"I love you." Santana whispered, knowing she would do anything for Brittany. And if that meant getting a mean Texan out of the way, so be it.

"I love you, too." Brittany replied quietly, laying her head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Ok, he's not answering." Kurt said, opening his car door and hopping out. He tossed his phone into his seat and slammed the door, slightly aggravated. Anthony had invited him all the way down here, trying to be nice, and it had all just been a trick. He didn't even show!<p>

Turning around, Kurt was startled to find that he was alone. He turned in a circle, raising an eyebrow. "Blaine?" He took a few, hesitant steps away from his car, his heart pounding. He was sure that if anyone was around, they'd be able to hear it. "Blaine, this isn't funny." He said slowly, hoping that his boyfriend had just decided to pull a terrible prank.

When there was, again, no reply, Kurt was really starting to freak out. He was alone in unfamiliar territory, and his boyfriend was missing. He had an irrational moment, thinking that he was actually taking part in a creepy slasher film.

"Help," he whispered, turning in another circle. He tried to call out Blaine's name again, but his voice cracked and nothing came out. He could feel tears welling up, but he pushed them back angrily. This wasn't a time to cry like a baby!

Suddenly a bloodcurdling, painful scream filled the air, then was cut short by something unknown. But Kurt had heard enough of it to know who the scream had come from.

"Blaine!" He screamed, running in the direction that he hoped it had come from. He honestly didn't know what he was going to see when he got there, all he knew was that he needed to get there as quickly as possible.

Another scream met his ears, but it wasn't Blaine's this time. He couldn't quite pinpoint who it had come from. He somehow pushed his legs to go faster, either avoiding things in his way or just barreling through them, not caring about the consequences. He just needed to get to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know when he had stopped being dragged along, nor did he remember when he was released and he could breath again. All he knew was he was on the ground, his face buried in a pile of leaves and dirt. He coughed and sat up, rubbing his face.<p>

A twig snapping behind him made him shoot up, turn, and hold his hands up defensively. He tried to stay composed as Karofsky walked forward, looking calm and collected. But really, on the inside, Blaine was scared as hell. He had no idea what was going on.

From behind Karofsky, Blaine was shocked to see Anthony walk out. He grinned at the guy, lowering his fists.

"Tony," he started, walking towards him and feeling much better. The feeling left suddenly as the Texan, without warning, punched him in the face. "Ow!" He screamed, stepping back and holding his nose. Blood pooled into his palm as he looked, taken aback, at who he thought was his friend. Anthony just glared back, wiping off his bloody fist.

"Blaine." Anthony said, his voice hostile and cold. He walked up to stand right next to Karofsky, and the two of them smiled at Blaine, not looking friendly in any way. He backed away against a tree, his heart pounding. Kurt had told him the terrible things that Karofsky had done, and he wasn't looking forward to what the bully had in store for him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, mostly to Anthony. He had been so nice, so polite, to him. What was he doing with Karofsky? Anthony seemed to find Blaine's question funny, because he chuckled for a moment.

"Giving you what you deserve." He said matter-of-factly, slowly making his way closer to the small boy. He towered over him, looking deeply into the wide, brown eyes. They were so child-like and innocent, he had to smile. This was great.

Blaine called out for help, but his voice was cut short as an arm collided painfully with his throat, causing him to fall into a coughing fit. He tried to run, but one of the larger boys crushed their hand around his arm, surely making a bruise. Before he could react, Blaine was tossed onto the ground, his arm bending in a way it shouldn't have bent. He gaped but no sound came out. A searing pain shot through his limbs, making him moan quietly.

"Get his legs!" Karofsky ordered, laughing. The laughter only made Blaine become angry. As two hands wrapped themselves around his ankles and lifted them up, he kicked as hard as he could. He didn't know what he hit, but he hit something. When the hands didn't release his ankles, he kicked again, harder this time.

"Ow!" Anthony shouted loudly, letting go. Karofsky did the same as they heard a voice, realizing it was getting closer. Blaine looked up at Anthony, who was glaring back at him.

"Come on." Karofsky said, running away. The other boy looked back down once more, scowling. He pursed his lips, and before Blaine could say anything, spit onto the boy's chest.

"Fag!" He sprinted off to join his friend, leaving Blaine beaten and powerless. He stayed lying down, hurting everywhere. Faintly he heard Kurt's voice, then remembered seeing his boyfriend standing over him with a hand over his mouth, gasping.

"Oh my God, Blaine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hate my own character! Haha I really don't like that word, but I think Anthony is a big enough jerk to use it, so… Tell me what you think!


	11. Not Your Fault

**Notes: **My updates are definitely not going to be as consistent as they were previously. Starting Wednesday this week and going until the end of next week I have band camp, which starts at 8 AM and ends at 8 PM. I get a small break in the middle where I'll try to update, but no promises. I'm sorry.

**New Note: **I have editted the first part of this chapter. A reviewer made a good point, and I tried to fix it. It isn't perfect, but I suppose it's better. Thank you. :)

Chapter 11

Not Your Fault

"Mercedes, I know it's short notice, but please." Kurt begged into his phone, occasionally looking over to the passenger seat of his car. Blaine was sleeping soundly, his face pressed up against the glass of his window and his mouth wide open. Kurt would have called his boyfriend cute, but he was too distracted by the cast surrounding his left arm. Kurt had dragged/carried Blaine to his car, crying out every time the injured boy moaned in pain. He drove way faster than the legal speed limit allowed, but had gotten to the hospital without being pulled over.

When they arrived, Blaine looked like hell. The only way they got out of there without having the police involved was with Blaine's slyness. He sweet-talked the nurses, telling stories about his "scuffle with a friend" and how they should "see the other guy". The doctor was a little harder to please, insisting that he should call the parents, at least. Blaine said no, saying that the other guy didn't actually break his arm. He had broken it when he fell down, dazed by a punch. Listening to the lighthearted story, Kurt almost believed it himself. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed that his boyfriend could lie so well.

It turned out that the only major injury Blaine obtained was a broken arm. Still, he was in a lot of pain, so the doctor basically drugged the shit out of him. Up until now Blaine had been singing Katy Perry songs and asking, "Where _is_ Carmen Sandiego?"

"Alright," Mercedes answered, and Kurt sighed in relief, resting his head on his steering wheel. "When are you going to be here?" She asked, and he held back a small giggle as he looked out of his windshield at her house.

"Um, I think I can be there pretty soon." He and Mercedes made quick plans and he hung up. Right after Blaine had been let out of the hospital, he had run to his home to pack enough clothes for a couple of days at Mercedes' house, plus some of his older clothes for Blaine. Luckily, Burt hadn't been home. He called his dad and told him that he was having a girl's night at Mercedes, then immediately drove to her house. As he pulled into her driveway, only then had he realized he had never asked Mercedes if it was ok.

"Ok, babe, let's go." Kurt whispered, gently shaking Blaine's shoulder. The boy moaned, his eyes tearing open drowsily. By the look of his glossy, brown eyes, he was still pretty drugged up. He shut his mouth, blinking for a moment, before he closed them once again and fell back asleep. "Oh, come on." Kurt was trying to be annoyed, but Blaine looked too adorable. Like a sleepy little kid.

Kurt left his boyfriend in the car, getting out and grabbing his bag. He carried it to Mercedes' door, knocking lightly and waiting for her to answer. She opened the door and smiled at Kurt, but was looking past him, trying to find someone else.

"Where is he?" She asked, letting Kurt in to set his things down. She followed him back out the door to his car, and when she saw him she couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, that's adorable." Blaine had moved while he was gone, and was now lying with his face on the dashboard. A small line of drool had come out of the side of his mouth, and his eyebrows were dancing wildly as he dreamed.

"He was less adorable when he was lying on the ground, squirming in pain and whimpering." Kurt said, trying to get the image out of his head. All he could see was his boyfriend's face contorted in pain and calling out for help that wasn't there.

"Well, let's get him inside." Mercedes suggested, opening his door and rubbing Blaine's back. "Blaine? Can you get up?" The boy slowly turned his head on the dashboard to face her, smiling goofily and squinting his eyes.

"Heyyyyyy!" He said in a high-pitched, groggy voice. Yeah, he was definitely still out of it. After what seemed like a long time filled with a lot of effort, he finally got his head up from its perch to stare at Mercedes. He licked his lips and held up his arm, which he suddenly realized was in a cast. He stared at it with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Whassis?" He slurred, holding it out to the girl who was holding back hysterical laughter. "_Whassis_?" He said more urgently/

"Kurt, maybe you'd better do this." Mercedes offered, walking away from the wide-eyed boy. Blaine waved at her as she left, forgetting about his arm completely. He started to get out of the car to follow her, but he nearly fell on his face. Kurt caught him and hoisted him up, letting him put his weight on his shoulder.

Blaine seemed to realize that his boyfriend's arms were around him, because he turned to face Kurt, one eyebrow raised in what could only be described as 'The Hungry Pedophile Look'. He put his mouth too close to Kurt's ear, grinning lopsidedly.

"Hey baby." His lips brushed his ear as he spoke, and Blaine stuck out his tongue to lick the side of his face, as if to be sexy.

"I would be more flattered if you weren't high as a kite." Kurt muttered dragging his boyfriend into the house and setting him down on a couch. He wiped the slobber off of the side of his face, thinking that he was much less cute when he was awake.

Blaine stretched himself across the couch, mesmerized by the pillows. He picked each one up in turn, turning them over and over in his good hand, then tossing them across the room. When he ran out of pillows to throw, he started flopping himself over and over to his stomach and back, idly talking to himself about the Warblers.

"Is he alright?" Mercedes asked, coming up behind Kurt and tearing his eyes from the drugged boy. He looked at his friend, shrugging. He honestly didn't know if Blaine would be ok, but he dearly hoped so. When the medication wore off, he hoped he wouldn't be met with the helpless, aching Blaine he found on the forest floor. If only he had gotten to Blaine faster.

Mercedes seemed to read Kurt's thoughts. She pulled him into a big hug, rubbing his back. After a brief moment, he hugged her back, holding back tears. "It wasn't your fault." She murmured into his hair. He pulled away, the tears finally spilling over. He tried to wipe them away, but they were coming too fast. She handed him a box of tissues, sitting him down on a chair. "It wasn't your fault." She repeated.

"But I was the one who brought him there. I was the one who believed Anthony when he told me he was trying to be nice." His words were full of hatred as he said the name. At first, Kurt only disliked Anthony because he had been mean to him. But now, he had gone too far. He had hurt Blaine, and Kurt was furious.

"Honey, that's not your fault. You didn't-"

"Exactly! I didn't know. I was too stupid to see that he was planning something. I was too caught up in my own dream that maybe people in the world can stop being ignorant for one moment and look right in front of them, past their own little fantasy world, to see that innocent people don't deserve _that!_" He pointed to Blaine, who had fallen asleep again. Kurt was shaking, tears streaming down his distorted face. He buried himself in his hands, his back convulsing with each sob. Mercedes took a deep breath and rubbed his back comfortingly, not remembering Kurt ever being this upset.

"Baby, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good." She waited for Kurt to sit back up and stop sobbing his eyes out. He stared at Mercedes, still trembling and tearing up. "This is not your fault." Kurt tried to interject and say something else, but Mercedes held up a finger to stop him. "No, it's my turn; you shut up." He nodded. "Nothing that happened today is your fault. You are not the only one who thought Anthony was nice, only to find out he is mean. You figured it out a whole, hell of a lot faster than everyone else." She paused for a moment as Kurt went into another crying fit.

"But look at him." Kurt forced out the words, looking over at Blaine, who was still sleeping. His sleeve was pulled up, revealing a large, nearly black bruise. "Those are all over his body." He tore his eyes from his boyfriend, trying to wipe away tears from his face, but his hands were too shaky. Mercedes wiped away the tears and held his chin so he was facing her.

"Kurt, baby, you _love_ that boy. You would never hurt him, and you have never hurt him. Those bruises did not come from you. That broken arm did not come from you. And the pain he was in did not come from you. But do you know what did come from you? The care he got. If you weren't there, Blaine would still be crying and rolling around in the forest."

"I brought him there!" Kurt interjected, balling up his fingers.

"It didn't have to be there. This would have happened anyway, whether or not he was in those woods. What matters is that you were there to help him. And you did help him. He loves you, and he knows you didn't do this to him. Now you need to learn that." She dropped her hand, watching Kurt carefully. He sniffled for a moment, looking down. He took a deep, ragged breath, then looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"You're right." He said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Good. Now go get your boyfriend. He's on the floor." They both turned to stare at Blaine, who was giggling on the ground and looking up at the couch confusedly. He looked at the two people and grinned foolishly, pointing to the couch and to himself several times before resting his head on the floor. His smile faded slowly and his eyes closed as he fell back asleep.


	12. Alone

**Notes: **This chapter was kind of hard to write. I just couldn't get any of my thoughts down correctly. But I hope it turned out ok. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 12

Alone

Santana hurried down the hallway, shoving bystanders out of her way. They protested and yelled at her, but she ignored them. She had someone else to worry about. Anthony had called her girl stupid, and she wasn't going to have it.

"Anthony!" She screamed, calling the boy's attention away from his locker. He closed it with care, then slowly turned to face her. He looked too cocky, with his head held high and his chest puffed out. Santana needed to put him in his place.

The smug expression was quickly wiped from his face as Santana gripped the front of his shirt, her nails digging deep into the cloth. She pressed him against the lockers, her fist shoving into his chest painfully. He backed his head up as far as it would go, trying to get away from her. But she persisted, putting her face just centimeters from his, breathing onto him threateningly.

"You listen here, Anthony," she spat out his name like it was a profane word, making him flinch. "If you _ever_ call my girl stupid again, I swear to God you'll regret it. I will shove my fist so far down your throat, you will feel it in your nuts." It wasn't the threat, per se, that Anthony was afraid of. It was the nonchalant way she had said it. He gulped. "And when you are crying like the wimp I know you are, I will fold your legs into a pretzel and eat you." She pulled him back, then shoved him into the lockers. Hard. Anthony slammed against them, then fell to the ground, staring at Santana as she walked away.

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile as she caught up, entangling her arm into Santana's. She matched the girl's step, glad to have someone protect her.

* * *

><p>Karofsky had been walking down the hall, heading to class leisurely, when he saw the scene with Santana and Anthony. Shit, he thought, watching the scene unravel before him. The Glee club was losing their trust in the Texan. If that happened, his link to them would be broken, and he would have to start from square one again. He couldn't do that; he had come too far.<p>

As Santana and the blond walked off, so did Karofsky. He didn't want Anthony to see him. At the moment, he didn't want to speak to the Texan. He had obviously done something to set off the Glee club. He had done something to make them suspicious. Suspicions always led to revelations, and they definitely didn't need that. If the Glee club found out that Anthony could be associated with Karofsky, then all trust would disappear completely.

He needed to take care of this now. He needed to finish his plan. Karofsky sauntered through the halls quickly, not even heading for class anymore. His mind was whirling with ways for him to end what he had started. He would have had more time, but Anthony hadn't been cautious enough. He had given them away, almost. It was only a matter of time before the Glee club knew everything.

With an angry grunt, Karofsky took out his frustration on a locker. His fist collided with the cold metal, making a small dent. The sound reverberated around him, and he realized that the halls were empty. The bell had rung, and he wasn't in class. He didn't care.

He didn't really care about anything anymore. He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted to make Kurt suffer. He wanted to make the boy feel as bad as he did. It wasn't easy, trying to keep up this mask. His mask had to hide everything he felt; everything he was. It wasn't like what Kurt had to go through. Kurt just had to tell people what he was. But it's not the same for me, Karofsky thought, leaning against the dented locker. Everything I am goes against everything I've ever said. Ever done.

He slowly slid down the locker, burying his face into his hands. The tears threatened to spill out, but he forced them back. He couldn't cry. Not now. With a pitiful sob, Karofsky took a deep breath and stood back up, dusting himself off.

He forced his legs to move, forced himself to look forward and stop being so ridiculous. There was no need for this, and there was no need for anyone else. He could do this by himself. He could do everything by himself. He didn't need any help, and he didn't need Anthony.

Karofsky walked on with his head held high and a new determination flowing through him. But there was still a painful, genuine knot in his throat, and that wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes walked down the hallway side by side, chatting about their musical inspiration. But they both knew that wasn't what was on their minds. At her home, as they spoke, Blaine was hopefully sleeping soundly. He had woken the night before, complaining about his arm and his face and everything else that hurt. The medication had worn off, and now he wasn't numb. But Kurt had taken good care of him, making sure he was comfortable and relaxed. Blaine insisted that morning that he was fine and it would be ok if he went back to Dalton. But after Kurt called and explained the situation to both David and Wes, all three of them agreed that it'd be best if Blaine stayed with Mercedes.<p>

Kurt figured he shouldn't bring Blaine home with him. _Couldn't_ bring him home. He just couldn't do that to Burt. The last thing his dad needed right now was the stress of knowing that his son was being bullied yet again, and this time there was brutal violence. It had been bad enough when he had to tell Mercedes. Kurt couldn't imagine telling his dad.

Glee went by quickly. Mostly because Mr. Schue let them out early, because no one was getting anything done. Santana was constantly being held back from ripping Anthony's head off, and everyone else was trying to figure out what happened. He innocently claimed that Brittany must have misunderstood what he said, because he would never call her stupid. And, as everyone nodded sympathetically, Kurt shook his head angrily, and Mercedes rolled her eyes. How could they be so naïve? Didn't they see that mischievous glint in his eye? The slight twist of his mouth that he does when he lies?

Mercedes left Kurt, walking into the restroom and telling him to go ahead and go to her house, and that she'd be there in a few minutes.

He shook his head as he walked down the hall, holding back his frustrated tears. He just wanted to shake someone. Let them see it. _Force _them to see what was so obvious. Anthony wasn't the precious, lovable boy they thought he was; he never was! Why people couldn't see it, Kurt had no idea.

Suddenly Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was shoved into the row of lockers beside him. His face pressed up painfully against the cold, hard surface as a hand gripped his hair and thrust him to the locker. Before this moment, he had never really known what a locker tasted like. He tried to turn his head, to see who was doing this. But as a voice whispered into his ear, he didn't need to see. He closed his eyes tight, his frustrated tears almost spilling over.

"Before school, tomorrow, in the gym. And unless you want someone else getting hurt, come alone." Karofsky grabbed his shirt, propelling him onto the floor. Kurt sprawled onto the ground, gripping where his head had bounced off of the tile. He watched Karofsky leave, crawling over to lean on a locker. Once he was sure that the bully was gone, he buried his face into his knees, letting the tears come.

A few minutes later, Mercedes ran up to Kurt, collapsing down beside him and pulling him into a hug.

"Kurt, what happened?" She asked, holding his face in both of her hands and staring into his eyes. He looked back at her, fear crippling him. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, and he wiped them away quickly, standing up too fast. His head ached from where it had hit the ground, but he didn't dare reach for it. Mercedes would just become suspicious.

He looked over at his friend, thinking that this was probably the moment of truth. This was the turning point that would decide whether or not he would be pounded into oblivion. Either way, he thought, I'll be beat. Karofsky will come at me no matter what. And if I bring someone, that'll just be a bonus for him.

"Nothing, nothing. I just, uh… fell." Kurt said quickly, laughing and shaking his head.

There was no need to bring anyone down with him. He didn't need to let anyone else get hurt because of him. No one else needed to be harmed. He could handle this by himself.

He would go alone.


	13. Liar

Chapter 13

Liar

"What do you mean I don't need to worry?" Anthony said, exasperated. He had been arguing with Karofsky for about an hour now, but the jock wouldn't budge. All Anthony wanted was for the athlete to talk to Santana and tell her to stay away from his friend. She had really scared him.

"You'll be fine." Karofsky said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee¾ that I bought with my own money, Anthony thought. For the past few days, he had actually bought the jock everything. He had bought breakfast, lunch, snacks, drinks, _everything_. He had even given him rides everywhere, but hadn't gotten the same back. But why bring it up? They were friends.

"She threatened to eat me!" He yelled, pushing his head forward in emphasis. When Karofsky shrugged and sat back in his chair, the Texan had seriously had enough. Why wasn't he helping him out? This wasn't like him at all. He was gracious and kind, and he'd do anything for Anthony. They were friends! "Dave, really…" He trailed off as he realized Karofsky wasn't listening anymore. He was humming quietly to himself with his eyes closed, sloshing his hot drink around in one hand while the other tapped on his knee.

Fine. If he didn't want to listen, he didn't have to. Anthony stood up and left the room. He stood outside the door for a moment, waiting for any kind of reaction. He pressed his ear up to the door, listening. From the other side, he could hear the humming. It paused for just a moment, making his heart pump up. Dave was actually going to notice him for once!

But his heart deflated as the humming started again. That obnoxious humming! It seemed that every time Anthony was over, all he heard was the stupid, repetitive droning. The noise was really getting to him. The sound repeated, over and over, in his irritating voice. It got louder and louder, pushing all other noises to the side. It was all he could hear! All he could see! The fucking humming!

"Shut _up_!" He screamed, pounding his fist on the door persistently. The humming had stopped, but he continued to strike his fist against the wood, feeling frustrated. Karofsky wasn't acting like he used to. There was something different about him. As if he didn't care about his friend anymore.

The door opened to reveal a shocked Karofsky. He stared at the other, frowning.

"What?" He asked, stepping forward. Anthony took a step back, clenching his fists together into tight knots. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" He looked furious, his face twisted and his jaw clenched. But Anthony didn't care. He didn't regret a single word.

"Yes I did." His voice came out feeble, much to his surprise. That wasn't what he was feeling. He cleared his throat and tried again, taking a step back towards Karofsky and getting in his face. "I did tell you to shut up. And I am surprised that you listened to me long enough to hear it. For the past hour," Anthony paused and shook his head, "no, for the past _week_, I have been trying to get you to listen to me. I have been talking to you time and time again, and I get no response from you whatsoever. What the hell?" His face was merely an inch from Karofsky's, and his breathing was harsh and erratic.

"You want to know why I haven't been listening to you? Do you want to know?" As Anthony nodded, Karofsky shoved him away, over and over, slowly making them travel down his hallway. "Because I don't need to. I don't give a _damn_ about your 'problems'." He put air quotes around the word, making it sound insignificant. "You mean nothing to me. All you are is a tool. I was using you to get to the Glee club, and to get to Kurt. And guess what? It worked! Thanks to you, I got to Kurt and I can really hurt the Glee club. Thank you, Anthony." He over exaggerated the last part, then turned heel and went to his room, slamming his door.

Anthony stared at the door for a while, too shocked to move. He had been a tool? He was being used? He looked down at the floor, thinking that he had been so blind. No wonder Karofsky hadn't been nice to him lately. He was done with him. He no longer needed help, so he was discarding him like an old rag. Like a worthless, worn-down piece of junk that nobody could use.

Karofsky had been faking the entire time. He was never really being nice to the new guy, he was just brainwashing him. He was using his newly found weapon as a puppet, making him do only as he wanted, taking down what he didn't like.

And Anthony had played along.

He thought back to the blond girl, Brittany, who had tried warning him. He didn't listen. He hadn't _wanted _to listen. He wanted to think that she was wrong. That she didn't know Karofsky like he did. He wanted to think that Karofsky was the good guy, set out to help him. He wanted her to be lying to him, telling him things that weren't real. He had been so stupid!

With a last, angry grunt, Anthony turned and ran away, out of the house and out of Karofsky's life. He didn't want to believe that it was true. That he had been used. But he knew it was, and that killed him. It killed him that he had been so naïve and ignorant. It killed him that he had believed everything Karofsky had said. It killed him that he had hurt others because of it.

Kurt. He was the one who was being hurt the most. Anthony thought back on what he had done. He had insulted the boy with the harshest words he could muster. He had wanted Kurt to be cowering down, fearing him for what he said. He had wanted to be powerful, just like Karofsky.

He had helped him beat the holy living crap out of Blaine. Blaine, the boy who had been so nice and trusting to him. He completely stabbed him in the back. He had literally _spit _on him, and had called him a fag. His mother had always told him to never use that word.; that it was mean and condescending. But he had used it, and he had meant it. He had wanted to be tough, just like Karofsky.

Anthony could sense a pattern forming. Everything he had said and done, all of the things he did, all of the people he hurt while doing them, he did because he had wanted to be like Karofsky. He had wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be strong and on top, popular and dominant… Mean and hurtful.

Now that he wasn't Karofsky's friend anymore¾Had he ever really been his friend?¾ he could think of every rude word in the book to use against him. And it shocked him that he had actually ever liked the boy. He was crude and vicious and just plain mean. Even to him.

He felt stupid to have ever fell for his trap. He felt dirty and used, too. But mostly, he just felt guilty.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, turning back and forth to see all angles. He had to admit, it was kind of sexy wearing his boyfriend's clothes. Kurt had left him a pair of jeans and a bright purple sweater. Although everything was, inevitably, too large on him, he still thought it was pretty nice. He looked pretty good, in fact. And he was sure that the clothes were very expensive, knowing Kurt.<p>

Blaine turned to walk out of the bathroom, only to start laughing as the pants he was wearing fell down to his ankles. He reached down with his good arm, trying to pick them up. After a moment, of stretching and bending awkwardly, he realized he wouldn't be able to get his pants up with dignity.

With a grumble, he hopped out of the bathroom into the hallway, trying not to trip over the pants at his ankles. He didn't calculate correctly, and he tripped slightly, only to run his face into a wall. He rested for a moment, already out of breath. Hopping was harder than he thought, sadly.

"Blaine?" He slowly turned his head to the right, looking at Mercedes and Kurt. They were standing a few feet from him, looking slightly amused. Blaine adjusted himself so he was in a more regal position against the wall. Though he wasn't sure how regal a guy in his underwear could look with a broken arm and a purple sweater.

"Hey, you're home early." Blaine said shyly, scratching his head. "How's it going? You're home early." He repeated, biting his lip.

"Pretty good." Mercedes said, nodding. She seemed to be trying really hard not to look below his neck, and Blaine could feel a red blush radiated on his face. "So, your pants are down." She added, nodding. "Alright." She turned and walked away, leaving Kurt alone with his boyfriend.

"Um, it's a long story." Kurt covered his mouth for a moment, silencing Blaine. He covered his laughter with a cough, but it didn't help. He was grinning when he looked down at the pants, then back up at his boyfriend's face.

"Need help?" He asked, and Blaine nodded feebly, hopping away from the wall. He felt extremely self-conscious as Kurt kneeled down before him, grabbing his pants and quickly pulling them up over his legs. He felt as if all of his dignity was torn from him as his boyfriend zipped and buttoned his pants. Blaine grabbed them so they wouldn't fall down again.

"Thanks." He murmured, his face as red as a tomato now. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his face close to his own. He was so close, as he spoke, his lips were moving Blaine's as well.

"Anytime." He said, gently crushing his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>As Kurt kissed Blaine, it wasn't just to make him feel less uncomfortable and embarrassed about his pants. He was almost trying to convince himself that he still needed to meet Karofsky alone the next morning. He couldn't bring anyone else down like this. He couldn't cause anyone else this discomfort.<p>

He was kissing Blaine to remind himself why he was doing what he was doing. He was reminding himself that he was doing this for who he loved. Doing it because he loved everyone too much to see them like this. Loved them too much to let them get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Wow, I am really not letting Blaine have any dignity in this story, am I? Haha

And I wonder if anyone actually feels sorry for Anthony at this point? Hmm?


	14. The Show

**Notes:** Yay! Another chapter! It's about time, right? Haha

Also, this chapter has more of Puck/Finn bromance, so there's a lot of the 'F' word. Just warning people...

Chapter 14

The Show

Kurt looked around at the empty gymnasium, trying to calm down his pounding heart. He had, impossibly, escaped Mercedes' house without waking anyone up. He was even more surprised when he was actually let into the school. He supposed the janitor thought he was just an over achiever. But now, as he was standing alone in the gym, he wondered briefly if it had been worth it. Was Karofsky not going to show?

He tried not to get his hopes up with that last thought. Knowing the bully, he would show up. Besides, he was a few minutes early. Kurt checked his phone for the umpteenth time, frowning when he realized he had only been here for two minutes. It felt like an eternity.

He paced for a few seconds, but stopped when he got chills from the echoing footsteps. He kept thinking he heard someone else, and each time his heart raced faster than the last. He looked around frantically, expecting Karofsky to jump out at any time.

He's not going to show. Kurt forced himself to stay positive, and he decided pacing was better than just standing there. He walked around, his legs barely holding him up. People were going to be showing up to school soon. Maybe he forgot, he thought hopefully, not actually believing himself. Maybe he overslept. Maybe he's sick. Maybe his car broke down. Maybe… Maybe… Maybe…

"Agh!" Kurt grunted, covering his face with his hands. It was pointless. He was just getting his hopes up. Karofsky was still going to show up, no matter how many excuses he made for him. No matter how much he wished that the bully's alarm clock never went off, or that he had the flu, or his car engine was broken, or any other stupid thing, it wasn't going to happen.

However, Kurt would have thought Karofsky would have gotten here earlier if he was really coming. It would be like him to be here extremely early, then blame Kurt for being way too late. He looked around, suddenly realizing that, yeah, maybe Karofsky wasn't coming. If he was, he would surely be here by now. People would start showing up for school any minute now!

Kurt was beginning to think that coming here was pointless, and that Karofsky had just been trying to scare him. He snickered and shook his head, wondering why he had been so scared. Of course the bully would do something like this. Get him all worked up over nothing. Scare him half to death, only to reveal that there was no danger at all.

"Hey!" Kurt's stomach dropped, and he would swear his heart stopped beating for a long moment. He turned his whole body to face the doorway of the gymnasium, trying not to scream. Staring back at him, looking awfully smug, was Karofsky.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you!"<p>

"Fuck you too!" Finn screamed, looking around briefly to check for teachers. Luckily, they were only surrounded by students and a janitor that didn't give a crap what was going on as long as no messes were made. A few students looked at the two boys screaming at each other oddly. Several of them looked over excitedly, hoping to see a fight. But they were sadly disappointed when they caught a glimpse of the grins on both boys' faces.

"Fuck yeah!" Puck and Finn yelled together, throwing fists into the air and pelvic-thrusting to their own music. The small crowd around them dispersed quickly so as not to be caught in their way. Even the janitor looked like he was kind of annoyed by the boys. They had been screaming at each other and making obscene gestures for a while now.

"Are you two still on this?" Santana said, walking up to the overly excited boys. They stopped their dancing long enough to look at Santana, then at each other, then once again at the girl.

"Fuck yeah!" They started laughing, high fiving and bopping their heads to that silent music.

Santana rolled her eyes. Really, could they _be _more annoying? Her question was answered as the two hooked arms and started running in a small circle, laughing hysterically and knocking people out of the way. Students scoffed and walked on, quietly murmuring about the two most obnoxious boys in the school. They kept giving Santana small glances, as if telling her to fix the situation.

"_What_?" She snapped at a small, blond boy, who squeaked and ran off. What am I supposed to do? They aren't my problem. Although…

The two boys had wrapped their arms around Santana's, pulling her into one of their dances. Puck had a hold of her hand, and he was swinging it around playfully while bouncing on his toes. Finn, on the other hand, had a hold of her elbow, and was trying to drag her in a circle. His other hand was on her waist, twisting her back and forth.

She wasn't amused.

"Stop!" She shrieked, pushing the boys away from her angrily. They toppling away and into the lockers, making the hall fill with an echoing crash. The crept closer to Santana slowly, taunting her and still laughing, despite their ungraceful tumbles. She gave them the death glare, but they were obviously too drunk off of the hype over 'Fuck'.

"My name is Puck," he whispered satanically.

"And my name is Finn," he added. They were both bopping up and down, nearly crawling around the annoyed girl. She watched them carefully, ready to punch either that came at her.

"And what is that together?" They said in unison, their voices demonic. "_Fuck_!" They lunged at Santana.

"No!" She screamed, backing away. The two boys froze where they were, looking awfully surprised. She smiled smugly. It was about time they came to their senses and listened. She stared at them for a moment, then realized they were looking behind her. She turned, watching where they were.

A distraught, out of breath Brittany was quickly making her way the three students. Her blond hair whipped out behind her as she ran, and Santana wondered momentarily why she was running. Her fists clenched tightly. If Anthony did _anything_ to her…

"Guys," Brittany had run up to them, and she bent over briefly, trying to catch her breath. "It's Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt was speechless as Karofsky slowly came closer, his steps heavy and loud. His breath was becoming short, and he leaned against a wall because his legs weren't holding him up properly. The bully was getting closer by the second, and each step seemed longer and faster than the last. Kurt squirmed, awaiting the moment when Karofsky would be close enough to hit him. He could almost taste his own blood in his mouth. He could almost feel the pounding in his head after a blow to face. And he could almost see the bully's knuckles just before they collided with him.<p>

He was becoming desperate. Karofsky was almost to him, and he honestly didn't want to get hit. He was seriously regretting coming here at all. He should have stayed home. He should have told Blaine and Mercedes what Karofsky had said to him. He should have gotten help. He should have gotten help. He should have gotten help!

"You're late!" He blurted, causing the bully to stop in his tracks. He was just a few steps from him, and Kurt's heart was pounding so loud he was sure that he could hear it from where he was. He had just said the first thing he could think of. All he wanted was to distract him.

"I know." Karofsky said quietly, nodding. He smiled and looked down. "I wanted to be late. That way there would be kids at school."

"What?" Suddenly, behind Karofsky, students began peeking into the gym, their eyes widening briefly before they filed in. They chattered amongst themselves, staying in one large crowd and staring at the two boys before them. Then it hit Kurt.

Karofsky wasn't just going to beat him up. He was going to humiliate him. He wanted the entire school to witness his defeat. He wanted them to laugh as he thrashed and screamed for mercy. They were going to watch the entire thing from the sidelines, staying a safe distance away so as not to get hurt. They were going to stand by and watch him get pounded.

"You're sick." Kurt said angrily, glaring at Karofsky. He knew the bully would just enjoy his hateful remarks, but he didn't care. He wanted to get his point across. And by God, he was going to get his point across.

As Karofsky chuckled and nodded to the growing crowd of students, Kurt strode forward, getting right in his face. Their noses were almost touching, and the bully stumbled backwards slightly in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Kurt to fight back at all.

"How _dare_ you?" Karofsky laughed, and Kurt shoved him roughly, letting out a sound of disgust and anger. The bully stumbled further back, looking at him with a shocked expression, which quickly turned to one of rage. "You brought these people here to watch me get beat up. How desperate can you get? Are you that insecure about yourself that you need people to witness what you do to people firsthand?" Karofsky stepped forward, trying to intimidate Kurt. But nothing was going to move him. He glared harder, shaking in anger. "You brought these people here to see a show." He nodded, his movements firm and crisp. "Alright, _fine!_"

Kurt turned to stare at the crowd, his chest heaving now. But he wasn't scared anymore. He was just furious. He looked back at Karofsky, tightening every muscle in his body. The bully wasn't smiling anymore, and seemed to be annoyed that his show wasn't going as planned.

"Let's give them something to look at!" Kurt screeched, his voice booming around the large room. The two boys tensed, ready to fight.

The entire room gasped as the first move was made.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Dun dun dunnnnnn! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I tried to make it suspenseful, and I hope the way I wrote it did so.


	15. Sorry

**Notes**: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them. And I'm surprised that even this late in the story, I'm still getting alerts. It's awesome!

Chapter 15

Sorry

What was going on? Anthony stood outside of the gymnasium, trying to see over everyone's heads. They were clustered around the door, whispering excitedly and frantically trying to see around people. Some were even crawling under legs to get closer.

"They're going to fight!" Someone shouted, causing the crowd to stir slightly as they pushed past each other harder. Who? Who's fighting? Anthony felt himself slip into the mood of the moment, and he leaned forward further, pushing up against the crowd. It must be interesting; everyone is so pumped!

He used his size to his advantaged, pushing through people easily and having them step aside for his own benefit. He squeezed through, finally coming up in the front despite all of the protests. People would have been angrier, but they were too focused on the fight before them. Anthony looked over at the two boys and his jaw dropped.

Dave. He gulped as he looked over at his 'friend' who had just been shoved by Kurt. When did he get so aggressive and strong? He thought slightly, watching Kurt as he exploded, screaming in the bully's direction. They both looked like they were about to spring and claw each other apart, and Kurt looked like he might go for Karofsky's face first.

They can't do this! He'll get hurt. Despite what I have against him, I can't let him get hurt. He may have made me angry, but I can't just leave him there. This isn't right. Anthony's mind whirled as he watched the two boys, one of which was still screaming, his face bright red and his muscles tensed. They can't do this. They can't do this!

"Kurt!" From behind him, Anthony could hear Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Puck shoving through the crowd, screaming their friend's name in unison. He could hear students falling to the floor as they were pushed aside roughly, but nobody complained once they saw who the people were. They looked terrified for their friend.

Before he knew what he was doing, Anthony felt his legs moving. He was running! Running towards the two boys, but neither of them saw him coming. He couldn't just stand by like this. He had to stop this fight. He had to do something. Anything! He couldn't let them hurt each other.

The entire crowd gasped as he lunged at the boy, causing them both to fall heavily to the ground.

* * *

><p>Oh my God! What the hell just happened? Karofsky looked around frantically, but all he could see was the gym floor. Somehow, he had ended up here, and his head felt like it was about the explode. He let out a grunt, but it just sent a crippling pain throughout his body. He had hit the floor <em>really <em>hard.

He slowly came back to reality, turning his head so he could see around him. Standing above him, staring down with a shocked expression, Kurt was loudly asking if he was alright and what was going on. He vaguely noticed that there was something heavy on top of him, holding him down. No. It was a person. And this person had knocked him over. He tried to turn his head to see them, but his neck hurt too much and the person was holding his head to the floor. Who the hell was on top of him?

"Gerroff!" He managed to spit out, wriggling his shoulders. But the deadweight on top of him refused to budge, holding him down with even more force. From above him, Kurt seemed to be moving and talking too fast for him to be able to comprehend anything. All he knew was that the weight on top of him suddenly disappeared, and for that he was grateful.

Karofsky's lungs expanded with a gasp as he searched for air that he didn't quite have enough of before. His mouth opened wide as he breathed heavily, and his senses started coming back. There was loud voices everywhere, and footsteps were pounding against the floor, giving him more of a headache than he already had.

"What…?" Karofsky sat up, looking around at the small group that was gathered around him. Kurt, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Finn, and… _Anthony_! He was the one that knocked him down! He was responsible for the pain in his head. He was responsible for the bruise that was probably already forming on his back. He responsible for the fight being stopped.

He stood up too fast, and he wavered for a moment. Anthony tried to help him, but he was shoved away by Karofsky. Why the hell did he stop the fight? And why did he tackle _me_?

"What was that about?" He said forcefully, clenching his fists. Maybe he wasn't going to punch Kurt, but he was coming extremely close to punching the boy in front of him.

"Don't hurt him." Anthony replied firmly, gesturing to Kurt, who was watching the Texan carefully, as if considering his every word very precisely. "He doesn't deserve it."

Karofsky shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did he think he was, double-crossing me like this? We were in this together! We were taking Kurt down together. We were a team. "Of course he does!" He yelled.

"No, he doesn't." Kurt watched Anthony cautiously, not sure what was going on. Why was he suddenly defending him? "Kurt never did anything to deserve this. He didn't deserve anything we did to him." Anthony turned to look at Kurt, whose jaw was dropped. "I'm sorry." He walked off, pushing his way back through the crowd.

When he was gone, every student in the gym was silent. Not because they were touched by the apology, but because a teacher was slowly making their way to where Kurt and Karofsky were. The teacher's heels clicked on the wooden floor menacingly, striking fear in each bystander.

"Well, since that touching moment ruined the fight, I'll step in." Sue Sylvester said, putting her hands on her hips. "I really wanted to see you two beat the crap out of each other, but I guess I'll have to wait a little longer." She seemed really disappointed, and shook her head at the two boys. After a long, tense moment, she turned to face the large crowd of students. "I want you all out of this gym in ten seconds. Whoever is leftover will be waxing my legs. And I haven't shaved in three months." Every kid in the crowd screamed and shoved each other to be the first out of the door. Sue didn't even count to three before the gym was empty. She turned back to the small group before her.

"We weren't actually going to fight, you see? We were-" Karofsky was cut off from his rant by Sue's finger. She held it up on his lips, much to his surprise and disgust.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Karofsky." She dropped her finger and crossed her arms. "I don't really care what you were doing. Honestly, I don't care about any of you. I just want you to clear out of my gym. My Cheerios have to practice in here, and I don't want you to scratch the floor." She took a deep breath and looked at each one of them in turn. "Now if I recall correctly, I was at three. You have those seven remaining seconds to get out. My legs are waiting."

They ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I hope I got Sue right. I just had to bring her in somewhere. Haha


	16. Better man

**Notes: **Oh my God I am so sorry. I feel terrible for not updating this, but I really haven't had any time. Last week I never had time to get online because of band camp, then all of this week I've been in Texas with my grandparents. And, of course, they don't have a computer. -_-

I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Better Man

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I am so sorry.

Anthony wanted to pound his own fist into his head. He had been so stupid, and he had hurt someone innocent. He had hurt someone that didn't deserve it one bit. Yes, Kurt was gay, but did that mean he had needed to be punished? No. And it had taken Anthony too long to figure that out.

He didn't even want to think about what he had done to Blaine. He should be in jail for that. Now he felt bad, but he hadn't then. When he had his fists grinding into Blaine's face, he didn't felt bad. When he felt the heavy, painful snap of Blaine's arm, he didn't feel bad. When he was beating the kid mercilessly for his own gain, he didn't feel bad. He had felt powerful. He had felt great. He hated himself for it.

And now what was he to do? Surely by now the entire Glee club hated him. He sure as hell couldn't go back to Karofsky. He had pushed people away, and now he had no one. And he didn't blame anyone but himself. In fact, he was understanding of each person who hated his guts. They had a good, no, a _great_, reason to hate him.

I'm sorry! His head was pulsing with anger and guilt and sadness and every other emotion he could muster. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and lie there until he died.

No, scratch that. All he wanted to do was to tell Kurt how sorry he was. All he wanted to do was make sure that the kid understood how much he regretted every move he made. He wanted to fall at Kurt's feet and grovel. But what he didn't want was forgiveness. There was no way he could accept Kurt's forgiveness and live with himself. What he did could never, under any circumstance, deserve that.

Anthony leaned against a wall, burying his face into his hands and nearly scratching his face off with anger. He still couldn't believe he had done those things. He still couldn't believe that he had hurt someone that badly because of his own ignorance.

Why did I do it? That was the stupidest thing anyone could have ever done. I ruined my life, and I ruined someone else's life. I hate it. I hate what I did, I hate what I am, and I hate everything. But mostly, I hate myself.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hall quickly, wanting to get away from everyone. From Sue, from Karofsky, and every other bystander who had watched him, waiting for him to be beaten. They had stood there, staring with wide-eyes and open mouths, waiting to do nothing for him. They weren't there to help him. They were there to laugh at him as he fell on the floor, bloody and bruised and screaming for someone ¾anyone¾to step in and help him.<p>

They wouldn't have stepped in. No way. They would have avoided making eye contact with him as he stared up at them, pleading for help. They would have stepped away as Karofsky threw fists at him for his own pleasure. They would have been happy to see him yelling out in pain. They would have enjoyed it.

Nobody would have stepped in.

But someone had.

Kurt looked back on the moment. He had been staring Karofsky straight in the eye. He was ready for the punches. He was ready for the blood and fire in his eyes as he was shoved and throttled. He had been prepared to take the pain, and he had been prepared to be beaten.

But he hadn't been prepared for that.

Right before he had been hit, Karofsky fell to the ground, squirming and trying to get up. A taller figure was on top of him, holding him down… And saving him.

Anthony had saved him. That was all there was to it. There hadn't been a plot against him. There wasn't a trick hiding up his sleeve. Anthony had just… _helped_ him. The Texan he had known before, the one that beat up his boyfriend and basically ruined his life, was gone. There was only guilt in his eyes as he apologized. He had felt bad.

Kurt stared at his feet for a moment as he walked, watching each foot carefully. They tapped lightly against the tile, resonating a click down the empty hallway. But, it wasn't empty.

He looked up and froze, watching the tall teenager who was slumped against the wall. He fingers were knotted in his hair, and he looked like he was about to pull it out. His eyes were tightly shut, and his face was contorted madly, as if he was trying hard not to cry. His skin was bright red and his whole body was shivering fiercely.

Slowly and quietly, Kurt tip-toed up to the kid, staring intently at the shaking body and the tight muscles. He had never seen someone so distraught before. He had never seen someone who looked like they were using so much effort not to have an outburst.

"Anthony?" He whispered, standing a few feet from him and leaning slightly away. Who knew what was going on? Surely not Kurt. For all he knew, Anthony was about to spring on him and finish what Karofsky hadn't.

Anthony's head sprung up and he stared at Kurt with wide, wet eyes. They were red-rimmed and looked painful, and Kurt realized that the Texan had actually been crying. They stared at each other for a long, silent moment. There was heavy tension in the air, but neither of the boys seemed to mind. They just stood there, Kurt being stony and Anthony just trying not to shiver.

Anthony opened his mouth, and a small, strange noise came out. He gulped once and tried again, his voice still cracking and heavy with emotion. "I'm sorry."

And that was all it took. Anthony broke down, not even bothering to hide his face. Tears steamed down his cheeks, falling onto his jacket. All of his dignity was shred as drool trickled out of the corner of his mouth and snot started to appear. He tried to wipe it away, but it was futile. This was an ugly emotion. This was an angry, vengeful emotion.

Kurt watched Anthony fall apart, almost feeling happy. He was glad to see what this had done to him. He was glad to see that this hurt him as well. He looked back on what he had been feeling, what he had kept hidden. This was it. This was what he had felt, and it was laid out before him on Anthony. The pain and agony in his facial expression was easy to see and the regret in his eyes was obvious.

Kurt stepped forward and put a hand on a tear-soaked shoulder. He looked the pitiful boy right in the eyes and set his jaw. "It's ok." He hissed through clenched teeth. It hurt him to say it, but he knew it was what needed to be said. He knew it was what he needed to do.

"What?" Anthony said, looking even more hurt than before. He watched in silent horror and Kurt nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I forgive you." He squinted and pulled his hand away, as if suddenly disgusted by the Texan. "You know why?" He didn't wait for an answer, and took a step back. "Because that means I'm the better man. That means I am better than you, and I am more of a man than you. And you know what? I am." He turned and started to walk away, but was glued to the spot when Anthony croaked behind him, his voice sounding harsh but his words being gentle.

"You're right." Kurt didn't turn around, but he really wanted to. He wanted to see Anthony's face as he realized the truth. He wanted to see the recognition in his teary eyes. "You are the better man. You are stronger than I could ever be." There was a pause, in which Kurt started to feel sorry for Anthony. He felt sorry for the man who had no hope. Who had ruined himself. "I can't change what I did, and I hate that. I wish I could take it back."

"And why do you want to change it?" Kurt yelled, whipping himself around. He felt a surge of anger well up inside of him. "Surely it isn't because you hurt me. It's because you hurt yourself." His voice was harsh and angry, and it matched every emotion he was feeling.

"I-"

"You only want to change it so you can help yourself. You could care less that you hurt me. You hurt me so much. You cut deeper than any knife could. You hurt me badly, and because of it, you hurt yourself. And _that's _why you would change it. Not for me, for you." Anthony stared at Kurt, his face suddenly blank. Slowly, he nodded once and looked at the ground.

"And that's why you're the better man." Kurt turned and left Anthony there. From behind him, he heard the tears start up again, but he didn't care. He had gotten what he wanted, and that's all he needed. He was the better man, and Anthony knew it.

Everyone knew it.


	17. You're Just Evil

**Notes: **I know the updates lately have been really erratic, and for that I am really sorry. This story is sort of coming to a close, and I'm taking a longer time to make sure that the last chapters don't become too rushed or boring.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

You're Just Evil

"Mr. Schue, we'll go first." The teacher nodded and sad off to the side as Puck and Finn walked to the front of the class. They were both trying to suppress grins, but they were doing a terrible job at it. Side by side, they stood rigid and tall, staring at their fellow Glee members, one of which was missing, thankfully.

"This song," Finn said dramatically, not even bothering to hold back his grin anymore, "goes out to Karofsky and Anthony, for hurting my brother." He looked over to Brad and nodded once. "Hit it!" A catchy, light tune began to play, and the New Directions looked at each other confusedly. Why were they singing such an upbeat, happy song? Kurt looked at the two boys with a small smile. At least everyone knew what had happened now, and they understood. Puck and Finn started to rock slowly, singing in sync.

"_Look inside,_

_Look inside your tiny mind,_

_Then look a little bit harder._

_Cause we're so uninspired,_

_So sick and tired,_

_Of all the hatred you harbor."_

Finn slowly made his way to the empty seat by his brother. As he sang the next verse, he put his arm around him and squeezed his shoulder gently, smiling.

"_So you say, _

_It's not ok to be gay,_

_Well I think you're just evil._

_You're just some racist,_

_Who can't tie my laces,_

_Your point of view is medieval._

Finn made his way to the front of the class next to Puck, and right before the chorus came on, both boys flung open the jackets that the Glee members hadn't taken note of before. Of course, they were wearing their _**Fuck **_shirts…

"_Fuck you,_

_Fuck you very, very much._

'_Cause we hate what you do,_

_And we hate your whole crew,_

_So please don't stay in touch."_

At this point, Mr. Schue was staring wide-eyed at the boys' t-shirts, barely even remembering that they were singing. This wasn't appropriate! Inappropriate! Inappropriate! Sirens were going off in his head, and he stood up, trying to remember how to function. His kids had never sung a song with language like this. And they sure as hell never broke the dress code with so much force before!

And then he started to listen to the lyrics. He remembered one of the earlier lines, 'So you say, it's not ok to be gay, well I think you're just hateful.' This wasn't a bad song at all. He looked over at Kurt, who was grinning now and looking like he was about to cry. Then he looked at the other students, who were swaying softly to the beat and smiling at each other and down at Kurt. Santana, from behind him, squeezed Kurt's shoulder for a second.

Mr. Schue sat back down for the next verse, realizing that this was probably his new favorite Glee number. Now, they couldn't perform it anywhere outside of the classroom, but that's ok. It was nice here.

"_Do you get,_

_Do you get a little kick_

_Out of being slow minded._

_You want to be like your father,_

_It's approval you're after,_

_Well that's not how you'll find it._

_Do you,_

_Do you really enjoy _

_Living a life that's so hateful._

'_Cause there's a hole _

_Where your soul should be,_

_You're losing control of it,_

_And it's really distasteful."_

As the second chorus rolled around, the entire club was singing along and standing up to dance with each other. Mostly, to dance with Kurt. He first danced with Mercedes, then Brittany, then Sam, Lauren, and all the others. Lastly, he danced with Finn as he continued to sing. They waltzed around the room, and Finn returned the boy to Mercedes as he walked back up to Puck to continue singing the rest of the song.

"_So you say,_

_You think we need to go to war,_

_Well you're already in one._

_Cause it's people like you,_

_That need to get slew,_

_No one wants your opinion."_

They finished out the song with many 'fuck you's' aimed high toward the sky. After they were done, Mr. Schue clapped and stood up beside the two boys.

"That was… great." He shook his head in disbelief. "The performance was heartfelt and… great." He took a deep breath and patted the two boys on their shoulders. "Now go change your shirts." Finn and Puck obliged, walking out of the classroom to change. Kurt quickly stood up and followed ignoring it when his club members asked where he was off to.

"Finn!" He said, running up to the tall boy. He turned around, telling Puck to go on with a flick of his wrist. He smiled down at his brother for a moment, waiting for him to speak. But Kurt just stared up at him, grinned, and, as a small tear slipped down his cheek, gave his brother a huge hug.

"Oh… ok…" Finn muttered, hugging him back after a slight hesitation. The squeezed each other for a moment longer, then Kurt pulled away, wiping tears ferociously from his cheeks as they tumble down uncontrollably.

"Thank you." He said through hiccups and ragged breaths. He looked his brother in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Alright, I know this looks like a pretty long chapter on Microsoft, but I know it'll be a shorter chapter because it's got a song in it. Actually, I think it's the shortest chapter yet... Sorry! By the way, the song was _Fuck You _by Lily Allen.

I hope this chapter was ok. I'm tired of sad things happening. I just want Kurt to have a happy ending! Haha

Reviews always make me happy! Even if it's a simple one pointing out a spelling error or whatnot. Tell me what you think. :)


	18. We're a Team

**Notes: **A second chapter in one day? Whaaaat? Haha I figured I needed to make it up to you guys for the two weeks of no updates. So, without further ado, the final chapter.

Chapter 18

We're a Team

"So where _is_ Anthony?" Mercedes asked with an attitude once Kurt had left the room with Finn and Puck. Not that she actually cared where he was. All she knew was that if he _had_ shown up to practice, she would have given him a piece of her mind, using her fist. Nobody hurts her Kurt as bad as he did and gets away with it.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the gym." Santana said, shrugging and acting as if she didn't care about the subject. Of course, on the inside, she was dying to know where the asshole was. He was probably cowering in some corner, crying and screaming for his mommy. Sure, he told Kurt he was sorry in the gym, but she didn't believe him. He was cunning and manipulative, and she was pretty sure that the apology was forced.

"I thought I saw him hiding in the janitor's closet, and then I realized it was the janitor, and then I realized it was a trashcan." Brittany said, staring blankly ahead of her, into space. She didn't know where Anthony was. In fact, she had had to think hard while the boys had been singing to remember who he was. He was the tall one who was mean to her, right? Right. Right? She looked at the floor intently, not noticing the stares she was getting from the other Glee members.

"It's alright, Brit." Artie muttered, patting the confused blond on the knee. She nodded sincerely and met Artie's eyes, still seeming to be very distant.

"I know." She said with a deep voice, and Artie tried not to laugh at her seriousness.

"Anyway…" Mercedes said, trying to ignore the comment Brittany had made. "I wonder why he didn't show." A few members shrugged, looking around at each other. Quinn and Rachel, however, looked like they knew exactly what was going on in Anthony's mind. Quinn spoke up first, glaring at Rachel as the brunette scoffed.

"I think he's too much of a chicken to face all of us. Kurt's been hurt before, and we don't stand for it." She smiled gently, looking around at everyone. It was true, what she said. They had his back, for everything, and some cocky, tall Texan wasn't going to change that.

"Well _I_ think it has something to do with that, yes, but I also think I should expand on that thought." Everyone seemed to groan and roll their eyes at the same time as Rachel took over the conversation. "We are obviously a growing club, with several members who pull more weight than others. I, of course, being one of them. Kurt is another one of them, I admit. And when the stronger members are hurt, although our performances tend to falter slightly, our relationships seem to get stronger and we get protective of those who are hurt. Therefore, while Kurt was in his situation, we all banded together to help him out. Anthony didn't know that we would do that, because he hasn't been here very long. And when he saw that we were all a team, and not just a club, he stepped back and left us alone. I don't think he'll be coming back." Rachel finished with a flip of her hair as she sat up straighter and taller. Her grin alone showed everyone how proud she was of her speech.

"As much as I hate to say it, and it really, really hurts me to say this, Rachel has a good point." Santana winced as the words left her mouth, and everyone smiled understandingly. For once, the annoying blond had made a beautiful speech. Minus a few comments she had made during it. But other than that, she had a brilliant point. Nobody was allowed to hurt their club¾ no, their _team_. They were like a family. And when someone hurt a family member, it was their job to protect each other.

"_However_," Rachel piped up, looking crossly at a few people. "I need to point out something I said. Although our relationships grow stronger, our performances weaken. For instance, Mercedes, we haven't practiced our duet _once_! And I have the perfect song that will show off my lead vocals." Everyone groaned collectively and buried their faces in their knees, covering their ears. Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. The moment was ruined.

"I am so proud of you." Blaine said between kisses, hugging his boyfriend happily. He had just been informed of what had happened that day, and he couldn't be prouder. He could have done without the part where Karofsky was going to destroy his boyfriend's beautiful face, but whatever. He wasn't sure where he stood with Anthony. He hated the boy, yes, but he wasn't sure about the apology. He couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. All he did know was that his boyfriend was magnificent and courageous and beautiful and strong and everything he wished he could be.

Kurt hugged his boyfriend back, burying his face in messy curls. He was so glad that Blaine had skipped out on the hair gel. He liked it when it was crazy. He had missed his boyfriend. All day, he had wished he had Blaine beside him, telling him what to do. Helping him out.

"I'm so glad I can have a coherent and logical conversation with you again." Kurt murmured into the brown hair, smiling as Blaine looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"I'm just saying. It's nice to be able to look at you and not get face-raped by your tongue." Kurt held back loud laughter at Blaine's surprised look. Recognition slowly spread over his expression, and then he looked horrified.

"Oh, God, I didn't!" Kurt nodded and grinned. "I am so sorry!" As he laughed, Blaine stared ahead of him, thoughts going through his head. What had he done? Had he licked his face? Had he said things? What did he say exactly? _What had he done! _He looked to Kurt once he had stopped giggling uncontrollably. "Um… Wh… What did I do?" Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, playfully rubbing his ear with a fingertip.

"Why don't I show you?" He said seductively before attacking Blaine's mouth happily.

**Notes: **THE END! Oh my God! I really finished it! O_O

I really hope this ending was as cute/friendly as I wanted it to be. I was tired of everything going wrong and people being mean, so I wanted it to be funny and Klaine-y. Did I do it?

And I realize that I kind of left Anthony back there, but I figured that he doesn't exactly deserve a happy ending. We didn't like him anyway…

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through writing this. I'm definitely going to write more Glee fanfiction. I hope I did Glee justice!


End file.
